She Said No
by iamcrafty
Summary: Seth imprinted on Nahuel's sister when Emmett and Jasper rescue her, but she's terrified of him and the wolves. What could change her mind? And her gift causes trouble for everyone. Preview avail. before prologue.
1. Sage

**Twlight... not mine.**

**I wanted to try this story out. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Preview:

_Who's doing that?_ Leah barked. They all looked at Seth whose eyes were locked on the one on trial, hidden behind Emmett.

_Uh, Sam, we have a situation here. I think, and by that I mean dead sure, that Seth is imprinting on the hybrid. _Sam looked at Jacob, then at Seth.

_What?!_ Sam barked.

_It happens!_ Jacob defended. Though the fury and rage did not subside, everyone knew the case was closed. They couldn't attack a pack member's imprintee.

_Seriously?! On a vampire?! Of all the things..._ Leah growled angrily. But Seth forgot that she was there. He only saw Sage. She was simply one thing: everything, and nothing else existed. He slowly walked closer to her, brushing past Edward. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her. But as he nudged closer, Sage, who was clearly aware but confused of what was going on, gasped and flinched at Seth's sudden movement, burying her face in Emmett's chest.

"No!" she cried turning her head, pulling herself and Emmett away from the wolf.

"Easy Seth," Emmett said quietly. Seth whined but obeyed, laying down on his belly with his head in his paws. He saw now her face, her frightened expression. He was starting at the reason for his existence, but he saw the fear soaked in her eyes. For the first time, he felt like a monster. He hated himself.

"We promise that Sage won't be a problem anymore," Edward assured Sam once more.

_It's out of your hands now, _Sam retorted before turning his back, his pack following.

Sage

Jasper had seen war and death. He was a good fighter. Alice knew he would be essential to helping Nahuel survive the attack, though she couldn't be certain he would succeed. Emmett, always too eager for action, went with him. Alice was right. The attackers were strong, though few. This was not their first purging, but would they get there in time?

Sage was hiding in her corder of her family's burning cabin, useless as it was. The oppressor would find her no matter where she hid. And find her he did. Cain flew into her sight and gave her an evil smile. She knew who he was; all the more reason to be afraid.

"My dear chid, why do you hide?" She was beyond tears. She stared at him, crouched in her corner.

"Please," she managed to utter out as he slowly slithered closer. In a blink, he was holding her up by her neck, masochistically taking in the scent of her hair.

"You were always the one, you know." He kissed her neck and slid his lips down, one finger running along the neckline of her tattered dress. He only got more aggressive at Sage's struggles, and she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

At that moment, Nahuel charged into the cabin, pausing only for a moment from the shock of his sister's assault. He lunged at the vampire, who only smiled and released his victim before meeting his attacker. Nahuel was strong, but the vampire instilled fear in others. Sage could only watch in horror of her brother being torn apart and set aflame on their wooden floor.

"Now where were we, my dear?" the vampire said as he assumed his previous stance. Sage felt the fear sweep over her. She was paralyzed. He tore her clothes and she screamed a shrill shriek.

Emmett was now close enough to hear her and ran into the burning cabin. The vampire looked up, angry he was caught off guard. Emmett didn't give him a chance to recover. He threw him to his brother who had followed him in. Jasper jumped on him and bit into his back. Cain threw his opponent onto the floor and dodged Emmett's advance before leaping out of the window.

"We gotta go," Emmett said, wrapping a blanket around the mortified witness. Picking her up, he and Jasper escaped the flamed that engulfed the cabin. Jasper ran after Cain while Emmett put Sage on her feet. Her eyes never left her burning him. "Uh.." Emmett began, unsure of what to do next. Leaving her alone didn't seem okay. "Is there anyone you can go to?" Sage simple looked down and slightly turned her face so that Emmet could see a tear roll down her face in the light of the fire. He knew the trauma she just experienced, but he didn't know how to comfort her. So he just put his arms around her waist and she leaned into his chest. Jasper shot back quick as light.

"He gone. Jumped into the water," Jasper reported. He glanced at the gift and then back at Emmett, noticing the emotions. He gave a sigh. "Rosalie did say to bring her back something."

**The beginning might be kinda random, but stay tuned! I promise it only gets better. :D REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. A New Home

**Twilight is not mine.**

A New Home

"What did you see, Alice?" Rosalie barked annoyingly. The family was sitting in the living room of the main house where very few residents diverted from in concern for the absent family members.

"I haven't seen anything since they got to Nahuel," Alice replied, still anxiously searching for her mate's future.

"I guess that's a good thing," Esme spoke up. "They must have been able to save Nahuel. I'm glad there was something we could do considering what he's done for us. Doesn't make sense why all these covens are being attacked like this." Rosalie shook her head.

"They shouldn't have gone. Who travels halfway around the world just to yank someone out of a fire?"

"Huilen and Nahuel traveled that same distance to tell a story for your niece's sake. Surely we can return the favor?" Edward reminded her. Rosalie just looked away from him. She loved Renesmee more than anything, though the idea her husband was away was unsettling.

"I just don't understand why they have to be gone so long," Alice cried in frustation. "I can't see anything! Can't it just be a quick, 'kill the enemy' gesture and come home?"

"I'm sure Nahuel's just trying to be hospitable," Edward said. Edward then caught a thought that brought a smile to his face. "Or maybe we can ask them ourselves why they took so long." Alice caught on the comment quicker than the others and went to wait just outside the house. A few minutes later, two familiar faces appeared approaching the house, followed by a third unfamiliar face. The family lit up, relieved of the men's safety and eager for the reunion. Jasper quickly approached Alice and touched his forehead to hers as she gently touched his cheek. Rosalie ran to Emmett and threw her long legs around his thick torso.

"Good to see ya, Babe," Emmett remarked as he put his wife down. She gave a soft punch in the stomach, then embraced him with a kiss.

"It seems you've brought a guest," Carlisle brought up, after the hugs and kisses were passed around.

"Uh.. yeah. Guys, this is Sage, Nahuel's sister," Emmett introduced. Sage politely looked up at the curious and confused vampires and managed to give a small smile. Esme was the first to react.

"Let's get you inside. You must be tired after your trip." She gave her a contagious motherly smile and taking her arm and back, guided her to inside the house. As she passed, she gave a confused look, which he returned, before continuing inside.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle inquired.

"I.... I think she can hear our thoughts."

"Is that possible?" Bella asked. "Can two vampires have the same gift?"

"Not that I know of," Carlisle responded. "The mind is so different for everyone. Even if gifts were similar, there would be acute differences."

"So what happened? Where's Nahuel?" Alice asked after a moment of silence, changing the subject. Jasper gave her an intense look before responding.

"We were too late. The vampire wanted to get into their heads before killing them, that's for sure. He had set the cabin on fire with the girl inside as if to call Huilen and Nahuel home to kill them. But it seemed like he wanted the girl alive." No one spoke as if to give Nahuel and Huilen their moment of silence.

"Uh.." Bella spoke up. "Not that she's unwelcome, but why did you guys bring back Sage?" Jasper and Emmett looked at each, then Emmett rubbed the back of his neck with an uneasy expression on his face.

"It didn't seem like she had anywhere else to go and it didn't seem right after failing to save her family to just leave her," Jasper explained. "Even if it's just to get her on her feet, we thought it best to bring her back."

"Well, I think considering what her family has done for us, we should do what we can for her," Carlisle offered. Edward glanced back at Emmett suspiciously, whose uneasy expression hadn't changed.

**Okay, this chapter was quite bad, but the next one is where all the action happens, so I'll put that up soon. Please review!**


	3. A Walk to Remember

**Now we're getting to the good stuff. I hope. Lemme kno!**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer... so Twilight isn't mine.**

A Walk to Remember

Seth the Wolf was running. He loved being a wolf. He loved the feeling of the wind as it raced it catch up to him, the strength of his paws hitting the ground, even the heightened sense. He loved being part of a family, part of the magic his ancestors left behind. And he was good at it. He was good at protecting his people, fighting the enemy, fulfilling his duty. Though he wouldn't wish this life for someone else, for him, things only got better.

Then why wasn't he happy? Instead, he felt empty, like he discovered a piece of his soul was missing. He reasoned with himself that it was all in his head, but he couldn't shake the feeling. The others didn't understand; his sister was worst of all. Leah only had gotten worse since Charlie had married their mom a few months back and moved in. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but no one honestly would expect someone to deal with the step very well. Seth loved Charlie, not as a father, but Charlie made his mother happy, and that was enough for him. Whatever it was that was bothering him, the run was helping. But the image that came next did not.

_Whoa! Whoa! Embry! You mind?_

_Hey, Leah just phased right in front of me. I can't help what I see._

_Well I told you to turn around, Bright Eyes._

_It's been awhile, love. _Embry gave Leah a mental wink. She returned it with a kick in the balls. _Feisty are we, dear?_

_Can we not have this conversation? What are you guys doing here?_

_Sam called a meeting, _Embry answered. _There's a new vampire in town._

_Good, _Leah thought. _It's been too quiet around here._

_Good to see the safety others is your number one, Girlie. _Mental growl.

_Whatever, I'm out._ Leah phased back right before she got to the meeting place. With the two packs unable to hear each other, the wolves found it easier to talk as human. Everyone was already there by the time Seth arrived.

"Did I miss anything?" he said strolling in.

"I was just telling everyone that the Cullens wanted you guys to know that they have someone staying with them," Jacob informed him. "They say she's harmless. They're taking care of her since she lost her family until she gets on her feet."

"Has anyone met her?" Jared asked.

"Just the Cullens, excluding Ness. She's still really sad, I guess. Nessie says she just stays in the room all the time."

"Is she PMSing kind who would kill everyone because she's angry?" Paul sneered.

"Wow, and the award for Inappropriate goes to.."

"What's her diet?" Sam interrupted.

"They've been giving her only human food, but supposedly she was living with her brother Nahuel for the past year and he and his aunt were 'vegetarians.'" Paul scoffed at the last word.

"Nahuel, wasn't he that one guy who helped us with Ness from the Volturi a few years back?" She questioned.

"The very one," Jacob confirmed. Leah looked up at her brother from the log she was sitting on.

"I find it weird that you remember that," she commented.

"So, it looks like there's no threat yet," Sam concluded, "but it's good we're informed. He turned to his fellow Alpha. "Thank the Cullens for volunteering this up for us." The sixteen wolves began to disperse.

"Whatever," Leah muttered to herself as she stood up. "I don't care if that leech is feeling homeless children. She comes on our land, she's not leaving it." Sam took a moment to process her words.

"Jacob, also clarify that the treaty will apply to her also," Sam said.

"Sure, sure."

Sage shot up from the couch she was lying on, her eyeballs moving side to side. Emmett, who was sitting on the floor by her head was looked up at her.

"You all right, kid?"

"I hear voices."

"You don't normally hear them?" Edward asked. Sage glanced around, taking a long while before she realized where the voices were coming from.

"I think I did before, but I just thought it was the acoustics of the house," Sage replied. "Do you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. That's why. I can sometimes mimic other people's gifts," she meekly admitted.

"When you say sometimes.." Carlisle inquired.

"I have to experience the gift before I am able to use it," she clarified. "I haven't had many opportunities to use it, since I am so dependent on others. But that's what I understand of it."

"Fascinating," Carlisle remarked. Sage blushed, realizing for the first time that she was no longer secluded in the bedroom but lying on the sofa in the living room.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I'm sorry," Edward started, reading her concerns. "I didn't mean to invade your personal space. You thought a lot about how much you wanted to be around people, but you seemed to shy to come down on your own, so I asked Rosalie to impose our company on you while you took a nap, with the help of a little known sleep agent called Jasper." Edward gave her a wink, and Sage tried unsuccessfully to hold back a smile. She looked over at Rosalie who seemed to be glaring at her.

"Thank you, Ms. Rosalie," Sage said. Rosalie's face softed, but only nodded. Sage looked down, knowing Rosalie's thoughts.

"You must be hungry," Esme brought up. "What would like to eat?"

"Uh, just anything is fine," Sage replied. "Thank you."

"How about some fruit?"

"Fruit would be wonderful, thank you." Esme darted in and out of the kitchen with a large bowl of fruit salad. She took the bowl and ate hungrily. Emmett watched her eat, making little effort to hide his disgust at her meal.

"Is that any good," he asked frowning.

"It's not bad. Not as good as blood, but I like the texture. And it seems more readily available than an animal," she replied.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to get you some real food next time we go hunting." Sage smiled. "Aah, now that's a real smile. I knew you had one. I brought it out, didn't I? Admit it!" Sage broke out in a laugh, covering her mouth to not spit up any fruit. She picked at her food again.

"Thank you for bringing me here. And saving me."

"Anytime." Emmett smacked her back. Sage felt very warm about him. She felt a void being filled around him. She wished that same void would also be filled by Rosalie, but she accepted her opinion of her. _I'll just enjoy the moment,_ she thought. Then she remembered the one other who could hear her thought. _Please don't say anything, _she pleaded.

_Rose might change her mind if she knew what both of you are thinking. She's wanted this for a long time._

_I don't want to intrude on anything or make things awkward. I've only been here for a few days and probably won't be here much longer._

_We'd be more than happy to make this more permanent._

_Your family has already been too kind._

_You can decide later. For now, just be happy._

"Would you mind if I took a walk?" Sage asked aloud so not to be rude to the others who werne't part of the previous conversation.

"Not at all, would you like some company?" Edward offered.

"I think I just want to be alone for a bit, clear my head, if that's okay," she politely replied.

"My daughter and her pet are coming for dinner at 7 if you'd like to join us."

"I'd like that, thank you. I'll be sure to be back before then." Sage unwrapped herself from the warm blanket and noticed for the first time that was she wearing a white dress instead of her tattered colored one.

"Alice did it," Emmett outed pointing upstairs without look up from his chess game with Jasper. She blushed.

"You're lucky I've waited this long," she hollered from her room. "You should be proud that I let her wear the same thing for more than a few hours, let alone days.

"Thank you, Ms. Alice. It's beautiful."

"Always a pleasure," she sang back. "And it won't be the last either," she added.

"Run, Sage, run," Emmett warned. Sage gave a warm grin before stepping outside.

The air was crisp, the skies grey. She had two hours to herself. She started off with a stroll in the woods. She started singing to herself and before she knew it, she was running, leaping, and dancing deeper into the forest. She jumped from tree to tree, careful not to sully her new outfit. She had no idea how long she had been running. She slowed down when she smelled humans. Their scent didn't set off her thirst, only her curiousity. She followed the path until she crossed a distinct scent that took her breath away. Human? No. It wasn't the appetizing kind. It was cool and refreshing. Not vampire, she would have known right away. Intrigued, she followed the heavenly smell to a small house. The home had a mixture of human and the comforting smell. Sage simply stood where she was, wondering of the residents inside. She didn't even notice the small children runnign up to her.

"Excuse me," a little girl said, pulling on Sage's dress. "Can you help? Our kite got stuck in that tree and we can't get it down." The smaller boy seemed to have been crying, probably really missing that kite.

"Sure, why don't you take me to it," Sage said kindly with a friendly smile. The tree wasn't far from the house. Sure enough, she spotted the plane-shaped kite tangled in the branches of the tree with the fishing line string dangling within reach. Sage all too easily jumped into the tree and within a few minutes, got the kite untangled enough to move it around.

"I'll pull on the rope!" the little girl shouted.

"Not yet," Sage warned, but the little girl had already grabbed the thin line and pulled with all her might, cutting a huge gas across her hand. The scent hit her just as she freed the entrapped kite. She wanted to run, but her heart broke when she saw the little girl bawling from her injury. She gave a sign and jumped down to inspect the damage done. Not too deep, but still uncomfortable. Finding no other option, Sage took off the sash from around her waist and bent low to cover the child's hand.

At that moment, Leah walked out of her house to get the mail. She knew what she smelled and she knew who it was. The vampire was bending over children. Children!

"Hey!" Leah yelled out angrily. Sage's back stiffened. She smelled the approaching human and knew that she was no human. There was murder in those eyes. She immediately let go of the child's hand and sprinted to become a blur. Leah ran after her, waiting to be out of sight of the kids before bursting into a wolf and taking off at full speed.

**So hit or miss? Should I keep going?**


	4. Imprinting

**This is where the story really takes off. **

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Imprinting

"Ding dong! We're here!" Jacob announced as he and Renesmee entered the main house.

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted them.

"Where's the new girl?" Jacob asked.

"She went out for a walk a few hours ago. She should be back soon," Edward informed them. He look at Jacob. "Did the wolves have their meeting?"

"Yeah, we did. Sam says thank you for the update and make sure she sticks to the treaty, too," Jacob reported as if reading a to-do list.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. "We'll be sure to go over the boundaries with her." At that, everyone started looking at each other.

"No," Emmett said as if answering a question. "She wouldn't go that far out."

"Maybe we should go look for her, just in case. She's been gone for awhile, and she doesn't know the boundaries," Edward pointed out. Jacob was then reminded of Leah's threat which prompted the treaty reminder. Edward shot him a look.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Jacob quickly said grabbing Seth, staying a step ahead.

"I'm coming with you," Emmett said following the wolves. Edward gave Bella and Renesmee a kiss.

"Stay here, we'll be back shortly," he assured her. Bella nodded and Edward flashed out the door.

Sage's head start helped avoid Leah for awhile, but Leah was faster. It wasn't long before Leah caught up with her, grabbing her in her mouth, and whipped her against a tree. Sage barely scrambled out of the way of Leah's next move.

Seth stripped and phased first.

_Leah! What the hell?!_

_She was in front of our house! There was blood and children! _She showed what she saw.

_Yeah, that look bad_, Seth admitted.

"Leah's attacking Sage," Edward translated. Emmett growled and picked up his pace.

"Do something, Jacob!" Emmett yelled.

_Whoa, I don't think I've ever heard Emmett yell like that before,_ Seth commented. _It's loud._

_Leah, back up off her,_ Jacob commanded.

_Too late, Sam and friends are here,_ she sneered triumphantly.

"The other pack's there," Edward translated again.

Sage sprinted, overwhelmed to tears of the four giant wolves behind her. Leah aimed for her legs with her jaws, but Sage jumped in time.

_Help me, Mr. Edward! Please!_ She was within range of Edward's thoughts

_We're almost there._

_They're so fast! I can't... _Sam got ahold of her, but lost his grip and Sage wriggled free again. _I don't want to die_, she sobbed.

"Sam, stop!" Edward yelled as he jumped between Sage and the wolves.

_She was on our land, she's ours, _Sam growled.

"She doesn't know about the treaty," Edward defended.

_She was too close. She's could've killed those children!_

"She was trying to help them, not kill them!" Emmett and the wolves finally caught up to them. Sage ran into Emmett and hid behind him in his embrace. Jacob and Seth joined the wolf side so not to seem like they were turning on each other. Jacob was about to try to reason with Sam when all of a sudden his thoughts jumbled up, feeling an undeniable pull to Sage. Edward noticed too.

_Who's doing that?_ Leah barked. They all looked at Seth whose eyes were locked on the one on trial, hidden behind Emmett.

_Uh, Sam, we have a situation here. I think, and by that I mean I'm dead sure, that Seth is imprinting on the hybrid. _Sam looked at Jacob, then at Seth.

_What?!_ Sam barked.

_It happens!_ Jacob defended. The palpable fury and rage did not subside, but everyone knew the case was closed. They couldn't attack a pack member's imprintee.

_Seriously?! On a vampire?! Of all the things..._ Leah growled angrily. But Seth forgot that she was there. He only saw Sage. She was simply one thing: everything, and nothing else existed. He slowly walked closer to her, brushing past Edward. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her. But as he nudged closer, Sage, who was clearly aware but confused of what was going on, gasped and flinched at Seth's sudden movement, burying her face in Emmett's chest.

"No!" she cried turning her head, pulling herself and Emmett away from the wolf.

"Easy Seth," Emmett said quietly. Seth whined but obeyed, laying down on his belly with his head in his paws. The he saw her face, her frightened expression. He was staring at the reason for his existence, but he saw the fear soaked in her eyes. For the first time, he felt like a monster. He hated himself.

"We promise that Sage won't be a problem anymore," Edward assured Sam once more.

_It's out of your hands now, _Sam retorted before turning his back, his pack following. Edward turned to the dejected wolf who was still whining.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Edward whispered. "You don't deserve this." He patted his friend on the back. Emmett gave a what's-going-on nod.

"Seth imprinted," Edward explained.

"I take it it's not going well," Emmett verbalized the obvious. "At least Rosalie might be proud of her for that." Edward slapped across the back of his head.

"Let's get her home."

_I'm sorry Seth,_ Jacob whined nudging him with his snout. Seth didn't respond, his gaze still on Sage. They all turned to walk off. Though her eyes were still fearful, Sage's eyes were the last to leave Seth, who whined loudly as they walked away. Miles away, the Cullens heard the faint howl of heart break.

**Aww...! Isn't that sad?! What will he do? Keep reading to find out!! Is it any good? Are rotten tomatoes headed my way? Please review!**


	5. The Plan

**I really like how the story takes off from here. Do you? Maybe it's in my head.. lemme know!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

The Plan

"Are you hurt at all?" Emmett asked as he set Sage down on the couch. Sage, still shaken up, only shook her head. Emmett stayed with her protectively, while Edward retold the day's events to the rest of the family.

"Wow, what a bad day," Renesmee sighed. "How is she?"

"Scared," Edward answered. "She's been through a lot. I guess for now we should try to calm her down. Now, I believe you three were promised dinner?" At that notice, Emmett guided Sage to the kitchen. When she got the kitchen, she recognized the woodsy scent and stiffened.

"I... I'm sorry," she stuttered and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Well, good call, Edward. I'm glad that awkward crisis was averted," Jacob said sarcastically, giving Edward a thumbs up.

Seth howled until it hurt his own ears. _How did this happened? _He did everything right. He waited patiently all these years for his turn to come. He always fought on the right side. He protected the right people. He put integrity before duty. He loved what he had become and embraced his destiny. Did whatever spirits that controlled this supernatural world have a sense of humor that they were exercising over him? Why did he have to imprint? He was miserable. He couldn't stop picturing her face, they way she looked at him. It made him sick with pain. He howled at the memory. But no matter his hurt, he couldn't regret imprinting on her. He wanted to see her. He missed her so much.

_How you holding up, Seth?_ Jacob phased in and asked.

_I've never felt lower, I gotta say_, Seth replied.

_I don't know if this helps, if not make it worse, but Nessie wanted me to tell you that she had a plan._

_What kind of plan?_

_Probably not a good one. Sage doesn't seem to like me much either. Appears she has grown an allergy towards our scent._ Seth gave a hurt sigh.

_What am I supposed to do now, Jacob?_

_It'll work out, Seth._ Though he tried to be sincere, Jacob wasn't fooling anymore. He had little hope for his wolf brother.

_Thanks anyway._

Sage felt guilty, but she was glad Edward was out hunting with the guys to escape everyone's thoughts. The family no doubt had the highest regards for Seth and had been flooding her head with stories of his heroism and characters for days. If she was honest with herself, she would admit being intrigued with him, remember the reason she was at his house in the first place. It was his scent she noticed. She experienced the intensity of their first meeting, though she still didn't know what imprinting was, only that he had done it on her. But he was one of them. Even that scent rushed her with the fear she felt when she was pursued by the four ravenous beasts, being bitten and attacked, only narrowly escaping death by sheer luck. Sage was very familiar with fear.

"Hey Sage!" Renesmee called, popping her head in Sage's room. Edward's old room was turned into a guest room for her. "You bored?"

"I could be," she lightly answered.

"Wanna go shopping?!"

"Uh, sure." She followed Renesmee out to the garage and climbed into the silver Volvo.

They walked from shop to shop in Forks.

"Who and what are we shopping for?" Sage asked.

"Jacob's birthday is coming up," Renesmee replied, not looking up from the hundreds of trinkets in the display case of a souvenir shop.

"You guys are close, huh?"

"Yes, we are," Renesmee answered, looking up. She put her hand on Sage's cheek. _The wolves are actually really nice._ She showed her images of Seth and Jacob and even some of the other wolves in their best moments.

"I know, I'm sure they are," Sage admitted. "I just... I can't."

"What makes you so afraid of them?" They both walked out and took a seat outside of an ice cream parlor.

"It's just... I've always been around scary things. And once that emotion's triggered, I find it hard to let go." Renesmee tried to give her an understanding look, but Sage thought it better to give her the whole store. She copied Renesmee's earlier gesture.

She was living with her father and sisters in the city, living among and off of humans. It was during this time she met Cain. Though her blood wasn't as appetizing to most, it had a quality he was drawn to. At first, he was gentle, being very protective of her, intoxicated by her scent and falling all the more in love with her. But when she didn't return his affect, he grew violent and uncontrollable. Despite Joham's efforts to protect his daughter, Sage thought it best to leave. She learned of a brother, living in southern Argentina and left to find him. She showed Renesmee what it was like to be found by Cain and his comrade and to have her family burned in front of her. She followed that with the image of being chased by giant, murderous wolves.

Sage released her hand from Renesmee's face, tears falling from her face. Renesmee gave her a comforting smile and wiped the tears from her friend's face. _You're safe here_. Sage nodded.

"I know." _Seth is safe too. He would never hurt you or let anything hurt you_. She nodded again.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

**Poor Seth! What will happen next? Review!!**


	6. Small Problem with the Plan

**If you already know it, you didn't hear it from me.**

Small Problem with the Plan

A few days after the girls went shopping, Sage came running down the stairs.

"Can someone tell me why I saw Renesmee leave for Jacob's party without her gift?" she asked.

"Alice sees the future," Emmett replied mundanely.

"Oh, she is evil!" Sage announced running back upstairs to change. "'I found the perfect gift,'" Sage mimicked Renesmee in a high mocking voice. "'I would just die if Jacob didn't get my gift. I can't wait to see him cry!'" She changed into a high low-back dress that innocently flowed out past her knees and tied her hair up before running out the door.

"Tell Jacob I say happy birthday!" Emmett yelled after her, his eyes never leaving the football game. Edward was ready to hand her the beautifully wrapped gift when she arrived at the cottage, accompanied by a note addressed to her. _Thank you, Mr. Edward_.

_Have fun._ Sage read the note as she walked.

_I made Jacob Alpha-command the pack not to attack you under any circumstances for coming to their land, even though they already can't because of Seth. So don't eat anyone, and you'll be fine. Thanks for falling into my brilliant trap. See you at the party! (Follow my scent there.)_

_Love,_

_Ness_

_Oh yes, Evil, thy name is Renesmee_. Sage chuckled and nervously approached the reservation boundary. She took a deep breath and crossed the threshold. She let her mind wander to Seth. She replayed the thoughts Renesmee's family showed her. She saw Edward's and Bella's memory of his valiant fight against the newborn when Bella was human. He chose his integrity over his allegiance to Sam when he ran off with Jacob to protect Renesmee. He took up his role as the man of the house when his father passed away and admirably stepped aside to welcome a new man into his home. Seth was too good for her; she understood. She was nothing and had nothing to give him.

All these wonderful and revolutionary thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a family scent that stopped Sage dead in her tracks. She knew this scent. It had driven her from her father and sisters and ripped up and burned her brother and aunt. _It can't be._

"It's been a long time, my angel," the voice taunted her. She felt it, the fear only he could inject. "Did you know I had a brother? Best tracker alive. It's how I found you last time, too." She could see him now as he stepped out of the shadows, lust clouding his deep blood red eyes. "You could've saved your family, you know," he said. His paces were slow, yet he still approached her too quickly. "It didn't have to be this way. You have no idea how much I love you. All I wanted was for your heart to make the pain of wanting you worthwhile. It's so hard to be close to you when you smell the way you do." He was close enough to stroke her cheek. "They don't want me to kill you, you know. You could be useful if you joined us." He backed her up against a tree with his body pressed up against hers, his hands caressing her neck. His lips neared her ear and faintly hissed. "But accidents happen." His hands moved from her neck to the neckline of her dress and tore it at the same moment Sage's ear piercing scream shook the air.

"You're going to be proud of me," Renesmee exclaimed to her beau. She gave him a kiss and a hug as she ran up to him. "Happy birthday, Jacob Black."

"Why thank you, Miss Cullen. And where will this pride come from?"

"Sage is coming," she announced, a name that Seth didn't fail to overhear as his took a giant step over to be a part of the conversation.

"And how did you manage that?" Jacob probed skeptically.

"Oh, it took some careful planning and timing, but I guarantee that she's coming," she said confidently. "And if I'm not mistaken, she's on her way right now." Seth's face lit up.

"How did you get her past the whole werewolf thing?" Jacob asked.

"I've been working on that one all week. She's coming around."

"Seth, stop smiling like that," Jacob shot at him. "You're creeping out the children." Seth ignored him.

"Do you think it'd be okay if I met her on the way?" Seth asked Renesmee a little bit too excitedly.

"Uh, sure. Just be human." Seth almost giggled.

"In all meanings of the word," Jacob added.

"She's following our trail, so stick to that and you should catch up to her," Renesmee told him. Seth gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hearty sock on the arm to Jacob before prancing away.

"He's going to shoot himself in the foot, isn't he?" Jacob predicted.

"We did the best we could."


	7. Choice

Choice

Seth tried to calm himself down. He knew in his head that she was probably still uncomfortable. But it had been weeks since he last saw her and all he wanted to do in that moment was just to see her face. Even after only seeing her for a few disastrous minutes, he memorized her. He thought about her almond-shaped hazel eyes and long straight black hair, her pale porcelain skin and her thin fragile figure. _Just calm down_. He told himself. It was that second that he heard the unmistakable scream. His head shot up. At first he only quickened his pace and started taking off his clothes, almost in denial of what he heard, then without thinking he tore out of his skin and bolted towards the sound.

_Not her. Please don't let it be her_. But he knew it was. He could see past the trees, a male vampire had his Sage pinned against a tree. Were her clothes torn? He saw her devastated face as she struggled, which only made her attacker more pleased.

Sage knew her screams and sobs would never be heard, and even made her situation worse, but she couldn't calm down. She wouldn't just let herself die this way. But she was never fast nor strong. She always needed to be protected, and she left all those who could. She prepared an internal sob for the moment she would feel his unwanted touch, when in a blink, Cain was gone. She whipped her head around to see him rolling away, then her eyes beheld the wolf who rescued her. She clutched the remains of her clothes and hid behind the tree. Cain rose, surprised by the creature, but Seth didn't wait for him to recover. He attacked again, but Cain was more prepared. He clawed his face and Seth grabbed at his legs, hurling him at a tree. Then for a second, Seth seemed to want to back down. His tail between his legs, he gave a small yelp in fear. _Cain got to him._

Seth didn't know why, but he was afraid. It was against his instincts; he had fought this kind before and even enjoyed the struggle. He couldn't understand why he would react this way. He fought against the emotion, pain searing through his paws; he relied no more on his stance to intimidate his opponent. His attention wavered and he could see how sharp his teeth were and feel his cold hard blows. He would fail; he wouldn't be able to save her. He shook his head, repressing the fear to be dealt with later. He wouldn't forgive him for touching his Sage. This vampire died today. He threw his angry jaws at Cain's neck and bit with all of his strength, causing Cain to yell and fall back in pain. Immediately the fear subsided and Seth worked to finish the job.

Sage finally snapped out of it and realized that Seth was okay. She started to gather dead twigs and leaves and found two rocks. The rocks were cold and damp from being in the forest, but Sage was strong enough to still use them as flint. She lit a small fire and fed it to grow big enough to burn the demon that had killed her family. She looked up and Cain claw at Seth again. _His arm is missing._ She scanned the area trying to find it. She caught sight of something flipping and moving and ran to grab it. Another chunk fell near her. Seth was tearing the monster apart. She ran back and threw the pieces in the fire, hearing the hiss of them burn, the flames turning violet. Cain tried to run, but Sage knew his weakness and used his gift against him. He stared up at her, frozen. She turned her back and returned to the tree and knelt down beside it. Seth finished him off and threw the pieces in the purple fire. They stayed like that for a few minutes, absorbing what just happened. The wolf stared at his love for a moment and ran into the woods to shift back throwing only his shorts back on. He gently pulled his shirt over her head, not bothering with the sleeves and picked her up and grabbed the still-wrapped package beside the tree.

His house was empty; everyone was already at Jacob's party down at the beach. Knowing Sage wouldn't want to stay in his sister's room, he opted to put her in his room and set her upright on his bed.

"I'll be right back," he whispered. He returned a few minutes later with a very colorful dress. "Uh, I'm pretty sure you don't want to wear anything of Leah's, so this is my mom's." He placed the dress beside her. "Take all the time you need. I'll be just outside." She looked into his eyes, noticing for the first time how black they were. She nodded and he closed the door behind him as he left. She looked around his room. It was a typical guy's room. Clothes were strewn across the floor, but it was tidy besides that. She started to pull off his t-shirt, breathing in the warm comforting smell. He smelled like home, but none that she had ever known before. She looked down to see the damage done to her outfit. Cain had ripped it off like it was made of paper. When the pain of the memory tried to hit her, she suddenly very safe. It couldn't effect her the way it should have because she was indeed safe. She understood for the first time what Renesmee meant. She changed into the sundress, silently laughing at a man's choice of clothing for a such a cloudy day. She saw a grey zip up hoodie on his bed. Feeling a bit uncomfortable showing so much skin, she picked up the jacket and threw it on before stepping out into the living room.

"Hey," Seth said looking up from his hands from the couch.

"Hey," Sage meekly said. "I hope you don't mind," pulling at the jacket.

"No, not at all. It looks better on you," he replied. She gave him a smile before looking down.

"Uh, how are you feeling?" he asked standing up and walking towards the refrigerator.

"I think I'm okay. Just shaken up, but I feel... better... here." Seth paused for a second as he poured water into a glass. He turned around a gave it to her.

"I'm sorry, I should've been there sooner, somehow. I can't believe he-" Seth broke off and balled up his fists, remembering how she looked when he first saw her under the hands of that vampire.

"You feel guilty," she said calmly. Seth managed to stop shaking. "He was an incubus, you know those vampires who seduce and rape human women." Seth didn't know that, and got all the more shocked that Sage would be pursued by something like that. "He usually gets his target and he was especially fond of me, but I refused him." Seth flinched a bit. "I'm only telling you this so you know what you saved me from." Sage smiled. "You're a good fighter. I've never seen anyone fight like that, like they knew what they were doing." Seth shifted nervously at the compliment, but she continued. "It's his gift, to make people afraid. He puts that emotion in you, no matter how irrational it is." Seth remembered the feeling when he froze and hesitated and the pain to push past it. She was comforting him, getting rid of any doubt of his abilities. "It's usually really strong. I can never use it against him because it paralyzes me so much I can't think straight. I don't know how you were able to get passed it." Sage took a seat on the loveseat and sipped at her water. Seth poured himself a glass and started to down it. "Um, what is imprinting?" The water went down the wrong pipe and he started to cough some of it back up. He stood nervously and tried to clear more water out of his lungs. "I mimic other people's gifts and Edward was standing in front of me," she explained.

"So, you saw me when I was.... imprinting," he concluded slightly abashed. She answered with a nod and he came around the couch to join her. "Well, when we become werewolves, we kind of have this instant connection towards our better half when we first see them. A pull, you might say. We're made to be with that person, and that person is designed to perfectly match us. For us, there's no way out of it, nor do we usually want a way out once it happens." He grew uneasy of the conversation, afraid to scare her off.

"So what about the imprinted? Do we get to choose?" she asked staring at her empty glass.

"Yes, you always gets to choose. And for me, however hard or easy it is for me, I will become what you need me to be in order for you to be happy." Sage looked up from the glass and into Seth's eyes, then dropped her gave with an shy smile.

"What happens if you're turned down?" she asked still not looking at him.

"It would be hard," he said, realizing what she might be suggesting. "But if you need me to just be a friend, or to even stay away, that's what I'll do." Sage continued to play with her cup, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry I'm not making this very easy for you. But I'm really grateful for what you did for me." Seth just smiled.

"As long as you're safe and happy, I won't ask for more."

"You must really like me, huh," Sage half teased. He nodded.

"More than you may want me to."


	8. I Could Dance with Him Forever

I Could Dance with Him Forever

"Did he fall in a hole or something?" Jacob asked, noticing his friend's hours of absence. He poked at the fire on the grill to rearrange the charcoal.

"Oh, maybe this wasn't a good idea," Renesmee said doubting. "What if he scared her off again and he's running around as a wolf? Or what if she never got the vision? Argh.. I should've thought all this through."

"Relax, Seth's a big boy," Embry chimed in. "You guys think too negative anyway. What if he swept her off her feet and they're going at it against a tree right now." Jacob and Renesmee gave him a dead panned stare.

"Did you just meet Seth?" Renesmee asked.

"Hey Seth!" Quil called at he approached the grill with a big stack of uncooked meat. The three turned to where Quil was looking and sure enough, they saw Seth and Sage walking and smiling across the sand towards them. Seth raised his hand and gave a head nod.

"What the hell? He did it. Did he do it? I can't tell" Jacob said. "Nice work, Ness. You might need a reward." He gave her a wink and she gave him a side hug.

"Many happy returns, Jacob," Sage greeted as she handed him the gift. "It says it's from Nessie," she glared at her friend with a smile, "but it's apparently from me too." Nessie walked over to Sage's side.

"So what happened?" Renesmee quietly squealed. Sage and Seth glanced at each, debating whether or not to tell them. Seth shrugged, so Sage reluctantly put her hand to Renesmee's face.

"What?! Seth killed a what?!" she blurted out. Anyone within an earshot turned to stare at Sage.

"Spider?" Jacob covered. "I knew you could do it." Jacob sucker punched Seth in the arm. Sam stood up to join them.

"Care to repeat that?" he demanded. Seth leaned in towards Sage.

"You didn't need to tell her everything," he said quietly to Sage without moving his lips. Sage gave an "oops" smile and bit her lip. Seth motioned for her to show Sam what had happened.

"You knew him?" Sam asked. Sage nervously nodded her head. "What did he mean about 'they'? Who wants you?"

"I don't know, I thought he was just saying stuff to scare me, mess with my head." Sam was lost in thought for a bit before snapping back into reality. "We'll be on alert, but we won't think about it today. We'll talk about it tomorrow, after Jacob's 25. Except for you Colin, you're doing patrols tonight."

"Aw, man!" Colin whined.

Sage nibbled at some baked chips and corn; she liked the crunchy texture. Seth came to sit beside her with a plate stacked with 3 burgers. She stared at his food and laughed at him. Embry put on some music and people got up to dance around the fire. Not well, but they danced. Others roasted marshmallows for 'Smores. Some, like Paul, liked burning unused styrofoam cups, until Emily smacked him away and guarded them. Sage took in the fun and laughter of the night, seeing for the first time the human in the werewolves. Seth offered her some of his hamburger, but though she could handle most human food, cooked meat wasn't one of them. In the corner, Jacob started unwrapping some of his gifts. He picked up the gold-covered one from Renesmee and unwrapped it. Sage was with her when she bought the frame, but she never saw the picture inside. It was a black and white photo of his mom in the hospital, holding up a baby boy that Renesmee had found a few days earlier in Charlie's old things. Renesmee was right; it was the perfect gift. She cradled her love's face in her hands and Sage turned away to give them their moment. She glanced around at the others whom she didn't pay any attention to earlier. She saw a woman whom she guessed was Jacob's sister and her wolf man. Jacob's father never moved from his chair and was carried from place to place; it was probably too much of a hassle to wheel him around in the sand. Then he eyes fell on a beautiful creature whose face was hidden behind scars; she was obviously Sam's imprintee by the way he looked at her.

Sage was still most of the night, only her face lighting up whenever she was amused about or touched by something. Seth wanted so much to touch and hold her. He felt frustrated that things weren't as natural as he would have hoped. But the more he thought about her, the more content he was just to be near her. He began to think of what his role would be in her life. Perhaps hope wasn't all lost. Maybe she just needed time, and time was what he had plenty of. He waited this long for her. He crossed his arms to keep himself from reacting to the idea. Sage felt more and more at home with Seth and though she knew she wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready for what he expected of her, for now, she enjoyed his company. A slow song came up and the couples started pulling each other up to dance. Seth stood up as well and offered his hand. Embry and Paul, and maybe some of the younger wolves, were more flamboyant with their dancing, even with the slower songs. The others weren't quite as coordinated. However, to Sage, Seth was smooth. He twirled her around and held her gently. She leaned back to take him in as they danced together. In the corner of her eye, she could see the young wolves whose names she never caught doing the running man to Beyonce's "Halo." _What a strange way for things to turn out_, she thought. Seth saw how happy his Sage was in his arms, so for today, he would be happy too.


	9. Barely a Scratch

**omg!! Thank you SOO much for everyone who added me into their favorite stories and authors list and for those who reviewed!!! As your reward, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Barely a Scratch

"Hey Jacob!" Sage greeted opening the door for him.

"Is Renesmee here?" he asked looking past her. "We're supposed to meet... " he glanced at the clock, "in 15 minutes. Damn, got here faster than I thought."

"Come on in. She'll get here when she gets here." He closed the door behind him and walked in.

"What were you doing?"

"Mr. Emmett challenged me to a Street Fighter match, so I thought I'd practice. Wanna play?"

"Sure, sure." They got set up and commenced their game.

"If it's okay to ask, what happened to the woman with all the scars?" Sage asked Jacob. He paused for a bit before looking at Sage. He didn't need to answer. Edward was there to speak with Carlisle. She saw that day play before her from Jacob as Sam had unintentionally shown him and the others.

"Sam was the only wolf at the time; he didn't fully understand what was happening to him or how to control it. A lot of us, we've been wolves for along time so we can control it better," Jacob tried to defend Seth.

"Do you guys consider Emily's story whenever one of you imprints? Warn her of the risks?" He couldn't lie.

"To be fair, we often overreact concerning our person's safety." Sage's face didn't change, so he continued. "Seth never loses control; it takes something huge to make him that angry." Chun Li knocked out Ken. Jacob stared at his gloating opponent on the screen.

Sage smiled to herself before looking up at Jacob.

"He's persistent, isn't he?" she asked.

"Who Seth? He's a lot of things. Persistent is definitely one of them. Is he near?" Sage nodded. "Do you like him?" Jacob tried to ask casually while selecting his next character.

"I haven't decided yet." Jacob won the next round with quite a fight from Sage before she stood up to stand by the door. She was waiting for him, maybe even a bit eagerly, but she waited for him to knock before opening the door. He heard her heartbeat, he knew she was standing there. He was dressed in a polo shirt and shorts. Sage had to admit how good Seth the human looked. He wasn't as tall as Jacob, but he still towered over her and his muscular frame and broad chest would make any athlete cry.

It was the first time Seth met Sage in her natural self, no wolves or vampires chasing her. He was blown away by how beautiful she really was on an objective level, if he were capable of that. An angel stood in front of him, slender and petite with a smile so bright that it could end of the world's energy crisis. Her skin was pale yet rosy. He noticed the slant of her shoulders and the way her collarbone accented her neck, revealed by the white and pink tube top she was wearing over white jeans. She wore a beaded bracelet and her hair was set in a high ponytail. Then he remembered her skill and realized Edward was home.

"Mrs. Alice is quite fond of my willingness to experiment with fashion," Sage explained, waving at herself. "Today is California Girl."

"You look good," Seth complimented, remembering the rose he held in his hand. "Uh, my mom has a rose garden that she's kinda proud of. She wanted me to give you this." He wanted to give it to her, too.

"Thank you," she said taking the rose. "Come in. Jacob's here and Ness will be here soon." He followed her inside.

"Hey Seth," Jacob hollered.

"Hey Jake." Esme was already filling a long narrow vase and put the rose in, complimenting Seth on the rose's quality. Seth promised to pass on the compliment to his mom. Renesmee walked in the door a few minutes later.

"Jake? I'm sorry I'm late," she called running in. I went to Grandpa's house earlier with Mom. Do you guys have a new wolf?"

"Yeah, Avery," Jacob sighed. Seth looked down. Renesmee gave a confused look. "He's.. uh... resistant of the change."

"He makes Jacob look like a cheerleader when he first changed," Seth added.

"Well, I guess that explained that. We only drove by him and we saw him shaking and screaming before Sam grabbed him and ran off.

"I guess he's joined Sam's pack then?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah," was all Jacob said.

Renesmee and Jacob left their picnic, leaving Seth and Sage behind. Sage led him up to her room. She saw on her bed and Seth sat at her desk.

"So, you look pretty settled," he stated looking around her room.

"I probably shouldn't be, at least not now. I was only supposed to be here until I figured out what my next move was."

"So, tell me about yourself," Seth said trying to change the subject. Sage noted it.

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"19. How about you?"

"27." Seth remembered something. "Did you say 19?" He took a second to calculate something in his head. "I think I remember your brother mentioning you. He said he had a younger sister who was 10. That was -"

"9 years ago?" Sage finished for him. He chuckled.

"Your brother saved Ness' life, you know."

"That sounds very much like him."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Human or vampire?"

"Human."

"Cheese." Seth laughed a little too hard. "I like the texture, especially soft cheeses. And it has a tart taste to it that doesn't make it bland." They talked more about their favorite things, families, likes and dislikes, and life goals. And farther and farther Seth felt himself fall into the Friend Zone. He forced himself to be content. _It's what she wants_.

"Is it okay that I find it strange that you can become a giant wolf at will?" Sage asked. Seth laughed at the question.

"It is strange; I think sometimes I forget that it is."

Jacob, Renesmee, and Sage went hunting the next day. It started to rain on the way back. Jacob's home was close, so he invited them to wait out the weather there. Sage was thinking while running. There were only pros concerning Seth, no cons. Even her heart felt warm around him, but she wasn't sure how she felt about him, if anything at all, or if she should. She almost passed Jacob and Renesmee when they stopped.

"Is it your turn?" Jacob asked. Sage saw Seth in only his grey sweats. _Sigh.. how could a human have so many muscles?_

"Yeah," Seth muttered. "But Sam doesn't trust me all that much," he added waving in Sam's direction." The girls gave the guys confused looks.

"Seth is babysitting the noob," Jacob explained. "So we probably shouldn't be here."

"No, I'm fine, Jacob, I swear," a boy spoke up, whom Sage assumed was Avery. Behind Seth stood a young man in a uniform similar to Seth's, but he seemed too young for his body.

"Avery, you almost lost it when a car drove by you," Sam protested stepping forward.

"They don't even smell too bad. I kinda wanna meet them." Seth looked at Jacob, wondering what he should do. Jacob looked at Sam and Sam complied. "Hey, I'm sorry about before. I was out of line." Jacob just nodded.

"Avery, this is Renesmee and Sage," he introduced. Avery held out his hand and the guys stiffened as the girls shook his hand.

"I'm Avery," he said. "So, you guys are really vampires?"

"Half," Seth corrected.

"So you drink blood and burn in the sun and stuff?"

"We have that and regular food," Renesmee answered, wanting to help the kid transition to her mystical world. "And we don't burn in the sun."

"But the blood.."

"My favorite is mountain lions. My dad likes to take me to get them a lot. And we just hunted deer not too far from here."

"I prefer cheetahs. They make the chase a little more fun." Avery made a face.

"It's not so very strange for wolves to also hunt and feed on animals," Renesmee pointed out.

"We eat raw animals?" he gasped.

"We can, our bodies are designed with those instincts, but not many of us choose to do that," Sam said, looking at Jacob.

"How are you with all of this?" Renesmee bravely asked.

"To be honest, I hate it," he answered frankly. "My dad doesn't know, so he's always freaking out about my temperature and crazy puberty changes, not to mention me disappearing whenever Master Sam blows his whistle." His hands were in his pockets and he kicked up some dirt. "At school, I was the short scrawny one with glasses and acne. Everyone said things got better for them after, but people tease me even worse now. Now I'm the guy who's trying too hard to fit in." He started kicking at the base of a tree near Sage. "Plus my mom just died of cancer a few weeks ago, so that helps none." Avery started to pant and struggle while shaking.

"Easy, Avery," Sam encouraged. He managed to calm down and compose himself. "None of us wanted this, and we all had to make our sacrifices. We just to have to learn to make the most of it." Avery just nodded.

"Why does this happen?"

"To protect our people," Sam answered.

"Protect. Protect from what? What could be so dangerous that we need two packs of indestructible overgrown wolves?" And then it clicked in him. He looked up at Renesmee and Sage.

"Get them out of here!" Sam barked. Before the girls even realized what was happening, he, Seth, and Avery phased all at once. Avery was close, too close, to Sage and struck her cheek down to her chest, winding her. Jacob easily pulled her up and grabbed Renesmee before running. Seth shoved Avery back, exposing his sharp and ready teeth. Sam stepped in between them and looked at Avery who backed down still on the offensive, no doubt obeying an Alpha command. Sam looked back at Seth and motioned him to go after Sage. Seth was not a hateful person, but he would not easily forgive his new brother for harming his Sage.

When they were far enough, Jacob stopped to examine Sage's face.

"It didn't break the skin," Jacob concluded. "But your scratches are red and bumpy."

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt too much," Sage reassured her friends. "I was just shocked more than anything."

"You sure you're okay?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm getting used to wolves attacking me," she joked.

Seth was running fast, following Sage's scent. He ran just a tad too fast. He had wanted to phase back before catching up to them, but he caught sight of Sage's gaze before he had a chance to. He paused before turning his back to shift.

"No, don't go," Sage called after him. She walked past her friends towards him. He slowly walked towards her with his head low and then sat down so he could meet her eye to eye. Renesmee slipped her small hand in Jacob's big one and pulled him back and away.

Sage slowly approached the eager wolf. She stretched her hands and touched the fur of his neck as he leaned into her hands. She began to pet him, moving close to his face. She gently stroked the top of his head and behind his ears, then finally his nose, staring into his black eyes. Seth whimpered and touched his nose to her face.

"Barely a scratch," Sage answered his inaudible question. "Nothing a little time won't heal." He whimpered again. "Don't tell me you blame Sam for his wife's scars. It's not your fault. And don't hold this against the kid. He'll learn." She smoothed her light hand over his beautiful strong face. She remembered this face when she first saw it staring at her with such intensity. It was different now. She was blinded by fear to see the human in his face. "Thank you. You're always protecting me. I'm such a bother, aren't I?" Seth yelped and shook his head. Sage laughed to see an animal act so human and put both hands on his face. "I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with us," Sage started, "but I'm very sure I'm going to end up falling for you." She gave Seth a soft kiss on his nose. Seth moved his muzzle to rest on the crook of her neck.

Sage put her hand on Seth's head to signal that they should be going. Seth yelped and waved his head for her to mount his back. She carefully climbed on him and hugged his neck. He let out a high bark before taking off through the forest. Sage squealed with delight as he jumped left and right, feeling the strength of his warm body with every stride. He slowed as he approached her doorstep and let her down. Sage walked around until she was standing right in front of the wolf. She smoothed his face one more time and kissed his cheek before running into the house. Seth yelped and wagged his tail before running home, joyfully howling, maybe even prancing, all the way.

Sage stared out her window until she couldn't hear her wolf anymore. She felt overwhelmed with emotions. _He must have some broom to sweep me off my feet like that_, she thought to herself, laughing at how cheesy it sounded to her. She wanted to do something for him. She was undeniably falling for him. She tiptoed over to Rosalie and Emmett's room door and knocked. Rosalie opened the door.

"Sage! What happened to you?" she gasped pulling her into her room and throwing her onto the bed. Sage groaned. She forgot about her scratches.

"Oh, I had a small accident with the wolves," she explained.

"Those good-for-nothing dogs?! I never liked that Seth..."

"Not him. A new wolf. He's a bit unstable. We kinda sorta accidentally made him realize that he became a wolf because I'm here," Sage explained pointing to herself. Rosalie sighed.

"Oh good, because I don't mind Seth too much. They certainly are overdramatic." She examined Sage's face as Jacob had done. "Well, nothing Carlisle will need to look at, but I don't know how soon those marks will disappear."

"Actually, Mrs. Rosalie, I wanted some advice about Seth."

What did he do?" Sage started to defend him, then realized that he did do something.

"He imprinted on me." Rosalie closed her eyes and sighed.

"Emmett told me."

"Then he saved me, like three times."

"And?"

"At first I was really unsure of everything, and now I don't know."

"It's good to see the clarity in your mind." She looked at Sage more seriously. "You like him, don't you?" She bit her lip and nodded her head. "How do those animals always take away our children?" Rosalie sighed. "You wanted advice."

"I just... don't know... how long I'm staying," Sage managed to say. "Your family has been incredibly hospitable, but you never intended a permanent arrangement and I do think that I am capable of living on my own now."

"And what if we wanted you to stay?" Rosalie asked tucking in a lose strange of hair behind Sage's ear. "What if we wanted to take you as part of our family? Would you stay for us?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen already has so many of you," Sage argued.

"I'll probably never be the mother Esme is, but I would like it to be my turn." Sage started at Rosalie, slowing letting her words sink in.

"I think I'd like that very much.. Mom." The girls laughed.

"I could get used to that. Now, seeing how I'm obviously too late in influencing your judgment of the opposite sex, or another species for that matter, at least I can help you with whatever choice you've made?" Sage nodded excitedly.

"I want to do something for him, or give him something. But I'm kinda useless and I don't have any heirlooms." Rosalie thought a second before getting up to search for something in her closet.

"When I was human, I had a friend whose boyfriend, who later became her husband, didn't have a lot of money. So he would get creative. At the time, I thought he was pathetic. I loved being showered with expensive gifts, but now when I think back on it, I don't think there was anything more romantic about the way he showed his love. I don't know if it's Seth's thing, but it might be nice to show him that you're embracing who he is." She pulled out some grey terry cloth. "Since we tend to have a lot of time on our hands, I went through a project phase, which included sewing and designing. Of course, I lost interest in it, but I did end up with some very nice fabric.

"What project were you going to use this for?" Sage asked.

"I threatened to make Emmett a one piece pajama suit if he forgot our anniversary one more time. I bought the fabric so he knew I wasn't kidding."

"That's awesome," Sage said laughing out loud. It was a strange relationship that she was forming with Rosalie, but one that she wanted very much.

**Keke.. i actually tried to make my sister a one-piece terry cloth pajama suit, but I didn't end up finishing. I thought it'd be really cute to make a wolf doll out of that material. anyways.. rn't you happy that Sage is falling for SEth?? About time! Thanks again for people who added me. I feel very honored you like my story. I'm also starting to write a Jared and Kim imprint story, which I'm hoping will turn out well, but I'm trying to work a difficult concept in so right now, I'm not quite happy with it, so it'll be awhile. I'll keep you posted! Please review! I love hearing your comments. :D**


	10. Perfect for Each Other

**Only Sage and Avery are mine. Everyone else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Perfect for Each Other

Sage and Rosalie worked almost all night on her little project for Seth, using Alice's sewing machine and Esme's button collection. Finally Sage passed out on Rosalie's bed while Rosalie did some finishing touches on it. Emmett wanted so badly to scare Sage to wake up, but Rosalie kicked him out of the room. When Sage awoke near afternoon, her creation was staring at her.

"It's done! Oh, Mrs... Mom! It's so cute!" Sage exclaimed holding it. "If Seth doesn't like it, I'm making him give it back!" Rosalie finished cleaning everything.

"He'll love it." Rosalie kissed Sage on the forehead. "I'll go fix you some breakfast. Eggs sound good to you?" Sage nodded and went to wash up. After a soothing shower, Sage recognized a familiar woodsy smell and sped up getting out of the bathroom and slowed herself down before getting downstairs.

"Hi Seth," she said from the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Sage," he replied. "Sorry to just drop in on you. I wasn't sure if you had plans." She walked up to him shaking her head. She was close enough for him to see the scratches from the night before. They looked worse, redder, and protruded more. He looked sad. "Do they hurt?" he asked waving at his own neck.

"Just a little bit if I touch them too hard. Nothing a vampire can't handle," she said giving him a wink. "So what did you have in mind?"

"There's a festival going on on the reservation, kind of like a pow wow. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Yeah, that sounds quite wonderful actually. Lemme go change." She very gracefully walked up the stairs while she knew he could see her and then bolted to her room and pick out her clothes. Alice was already in there throwing an outfit on the bed with the appropriate accessories. She mouthed a thanks to Alice and threw on her clothes keeping her hair down so that it flowed onto her shoulders. She ran into Rosalie's room to find Emmett playing with Seth's gift. She tore it out of his hands and pointed at him with a threatening look before stuffing it into her tote bag and jetting down the stairs. Luckily Rosalie prepared more than enough eggs for a wolf too.

She had never been to a festival like this before. Booths were set up selling books and souvenirs related to the tribe's history. She noticed a lot things having to do with ravens and quietly considered the other legends that might be true that they'd never be part of. She marveled at the dancers and their elaborate costumes and even enjoyed the rhythmic music and sounds of the instruments. Seth told her things that he had learned in school about their history and customs. She felt more a part of him as he shared his culture with her. They walked by the booths passing by the different things people were selling. Sage's eye caught a long chain necklace with a dreamcatcher decorated with feathers. Seth took the necklace of out her hands and handed the clerk some money before throwing it over her neck so that it settled just under her chest.

They spotted Billy and some other elders, some telling their stories and others participating in the activities. Of course, they ran into Jacob and Renesmee and ate a little lunch with them. Other pack members joined them to eat, including a very radiant Leah and a newly ecstatic Avery. Sage shot Seth a what-the-hell look and he just shrugged and nodded.

"Sage," Emily said while everyone else was immersed in laughter and conversation. "Are you okay? Sam told me what happened with you and Avery." Sage felt a tinge of guilt when her eyes met Emily's scars.

"He didn't get me that hard." Emily just smiled and ran her fingers on the lines on Sage's neck.

"You really are perfect for each other."

At the end of the day, neither Sage nor Seth wanted to call it a day, so Seth drove them over to a park. It was a very nice park, the kind people could hold parties and weddings in. Several flower draped arches lined up leading to a large gazebo on a platform. There was an impressive playground to the side and a park bench under a lamp by the sidewalk on the other side of the line of arches. It was that bench where Seth chose to lead Sage. It was already dark and the stars created a beautiful night sky. The sat down with a little space between them.

"So Avery and Leah?" Sage brought up.

"Yeah, Emily made Sam tell him to apologize to you and me, so he figured you were at my house so he swung by last night. Anyway, Leah answered the door and I can tell ya, it is very awkward watching two people imprint on each other. I mean one is weird enough, both is double that. I'll give Charlie credit; he's dealt with a lot of weird in our house for someone who refuses to know more than he needs to. He literally just walked out of the room so they could keep staring at each other. Now that I think about it, I never did get my apology." He laughed leaning back on the bench extending both arms so that one almost wrapped around Sage.

"I'm glad things turned out well for them."

"Yeah, sort of. Avery's only 16 though, so Leah has to deal with that. Keeps saying nothing's gonna happen until he's 18, but Avery's a man, so she keeps having to bat him away. But they're happy."

"What happened with Avery and Jacob earlier?" Seth's face got a bit more serious. He leaned forward again, hesitating for a moment before answering.

"Uh.. when we first become wolves, a lot of our reactions are instinctual. The scent really sets us off. Eventually we can allow our human side to override those instincts, but it's harder to distinguish which is which at first. Vampires are pretty much our natural enemy. We're actually here because of them.

"Avery especially wasn't in a good place personally when he changed, so he hated vampires when he found out about their existence. Plus his mom just passed, so the value of human life has been on his mind a lot. Then when he found out that a pack brother was dating one, he said things. And Jacob isn't exactly well-known for controlling his temper."

"So how are the now?"

"He has to respect Jacob. Even though we're in separate packs, we still consider ourselves one family. Jacob is still peeved for what he said about Renesmee, but he doesn't make things awkward for anyone. They're tolerant of each other right now, I'd say," Seth tried his best to accurately explain.

"So how about you? What changed your mind about vampires?"

"I guess I was kinda young when I turned; I was 15. I thought it was the coolest thing ever. My first job, I was just supposed to be a cell phone for Edward and my pack, but I ended up helping him fight a couple of vampires. and that shot my ego way up." Sage recalled Bella's memory of that fight. "So that was my first impression of vampires, and it was hard to think badly of them after that. You know, until they start attacking my girl." He eyed her before breaking out a smile. Sage remembered how courageously he fought against Cain.

"So how do I smell to you?" Seth leaned over dramatically to smell her hair, though he didn't need a reminder.

"Like you were made to be found by me." Sage cupped his face, then remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She grabbed her large bag, then hesitated. "I just.. I wanted to do something to say thank you for everything. So I made you something, but it's... it's not very.. you don't have to keep it if you don't want ." She blushed in embarrassment at how he may react to it, but it was too late to turn back. She pulled out the plush wolf doll she and Rosalie had made. Seth just stared at it in his hands, touching the stitches and embroidered features.

"I don't really made these kinds of things, so it's kind of simple," she said nervous unable to read his face, "and I printed the pattern off the Internet, but I tried to change it to make it look more like you. I sewed on the button eyes by hand and I embroidered the nose and stuff. If you don't like it, then give it back," she started to yell in frustration. At that second, Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her to him so that she was almost sitting on his lap, her face to his. His hand pushed back her long flowing hair away from her face and his backs of his fingertips brushed across her cheek. At first their lips didn't part, and then he nipped away at her mouth, opening his lips and feeling hers follow. Not wanting his male animal side to ruin the moment, he pulled away.

"It's the best gift I have ever gotten," he whispered into her ear. "It's perfect."

"You're perfect," she said back. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad I chose you."

**Aww.. their first kiss. When I looked up Quileutes, their legends dealt more with ravens than wolves, so I thought I'd throw that in there. The kiss, I give credit to the anime Boys Before Flowers (Hana Yori Dango) when Tsukushi gives Doumyoji the box of cookies she made and he doesn't react, so she keeps yelling at him, and then he just pulls her to him. I thought it'd be an appropriate kiss for Sage and Seth as well. So, tell me what you think? Is it ok? Do you like the direction this is going in? And just a warning, I don't have any lemons, but the next few chapters might be a little steamier, so be wary of that. Please review, either good or bad, so long as I know people are reading. I'm also writing an all human story with everyone, fictitious time and setting. I think it's pretty interesting! So keep your eyes out for that.. i'll keep you posted about it. :D**


	11. A Womanly Issue

**The next few chapters are gonna get a tad fluffy, though still important, since I think it'd be nice for Sage and Seth to spend some time together. So keep reading! There's a point, I promise!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, though it's less than I was getting before. *sigh. But thanks for your encouragement nonetheless!**

A Womanly Issue

"Morning, Sunshine!" Emmett screamed as he burst into Sage's room. Sage woke up with a jolt before heaving a pillow at the door. _Why? Every morning... why can't I just sleep in?_

"Thanks, Dad," she groaned before pushing against all her will to wake up. Emmett gave a smile before leaving the room.

_That didn't sound so bad, _Emmett thought. Edward was in the house.

_He wants me to call him 'Dad'?_ she thought.

_Yes, _Edward replied.

_Wow... what is the range on this hearing thoughts thing?!_

_Besides the point,_ Edward reminded her. _He's feeling quite paternal around you._

_But he's so.. playful and... rough._

_A father can be those things. He has a good heart and he'd do anything for you. _Sage started to think about how different her own father was to Emmett. Her father brought her up in a vampire's life. He taught her and her sisters to hunt and survive. But it was so easy to leave him. It was a relationship nothing more than convenient, benefiting only him in his research. She thought about Emmett and the reasons why he brought her to Washington from her Argentina and saving her from the wolves.

Sage grabbed her bathroom basket and went to the bathroom to get washed up. While getting washed up wasn't nearly as necessary for a vampire or a hybrid as it was for a human, dirt did stick on hair and food did make breath smell. It wasn't until she stepped into the shower that she realized she was having a womanly issue. _Oh crap_, she thought. It didn't happen nearly as often as it did for a human, maybe 3-4 times a year. But her father always sent the girls away for a few days when it did. Even though it wasn't the appetizing kind of blood, it still made living with it very uncomfortable.

_Renesmee goes through the same thing. You're more than welcome to stay with us," _Edward offered. _Wow, this is much more embarrassing than normal. _Well, it was an option, but she didn't feel comfortable putting her family out like that, no matter much they insisted it didn't bother them. She'd had to stay in the forest before; she didn't mind sleeping outdoors. She quickly finished up her shower and threw on a pair of brown shorts, white wife beater, and black boots. She packed some clothes (_are the clothes multiplying on their own in the closet?_), necessities, and books in a bag.

_Please in the least embarrassing _way _let everyone know where I'm going. I'll be back in a few days and I won't stay too far._

_I really wish you'd stay with us, _Edward offered again.

_Thank you for your offer, but I just can't stay knowing how uncomfortable it would be for your family. Tell Emmett and Rosalie I say bye._

_Your concern is unnecessary, but I appreciate your consideration. Be safe, Sage. _ She threw her bag over her shoulder and leaped out of the window.

Sage wandered just a few miles from the house, in the other direction of Renesmee's cottage. She found a hollow tree and hid her things there. She decided to catch up on some hunting.

She just finished up her second buck when she saw the most gorgeous man step out in front of her.

"Top of the morning to ya," Seth greeted with a tap off his temples. Sage quickly tried to compose herself and wiped the blood off her mouth. She tried to hide her face knowing how ghastly she must've looked. He ran to her and moved her hand from her face. "Please, don't ever hide your face from me." He took her hand and walked her to a nearby stream where she could wash her face and get a drink.

"So, what is a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Sage asked.

"Well, I was hoping to find something pretty," he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"You think you're so smooth," she said standing up.

"I never said that I found it." She gave him a light punch in the stomach before he caught her in his arms. "Edward called." Her face dropped and covered her hands with her face.

"Oh no! Why? What do you know?" she demanded. Seth chuckled.

"He didn't say why, but he said that you needed a place to stay for a few days." Sage started to look a little more comfortable. "But you know, wolves can smell blood too." She cringed and buried her face her hands as Seth wrapped his arm around her and walked her back.

After retrieving her bag, Sage approached Seth's home.

"You remember when I first... met your sister?" Sage asked before stepping towards the house. "It was because of you. I followed your scent here."

"Why?" he asked curiously. She shrugged.

"I smelled the other wolves too, which I thought was different, but something about your scent made me... comfortable," she explained as best she could.

"You must really like me."

"You'll never know how much I like you," she chuckled. They walked hand-in-hand towards the house before Sage hesitated at the door. "Is your sister home?"

"Not right now. But she will be tonight." Seth looked apologetic for his sister.

"Don't worry about me," Sage reassured him. "I'm going to have to get used to your sister if I'm going to see you more." They stepped over the threshold and into his cozy home.

"So, you'll stay in my room and I'll crash on the couch," Seth said, putting her things on the floor of his room. "My mom and Charlie will be home around 5. Are you sure you don't need anything? This is a pretty small bag."

"I'm fine." She took a seat on the bed and looked at Seth nervously. "I guess this is skipping a few steps, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," he agreed. "I've never had a girl stay in my room before. Not even Leah."

"You sound bitter," Sage teased, cocking her head to the side. Seth just laughed and looked down.

"So, what do you want to do while we wait?"

"Um, I kind of want to do something for your family, for letting me stay here for the week."

"No, that's not.. you don't need to do that," Seth protested. "You are a guest."

"Thank you, but we're still doing something."

Seth and Sage went out and got everything a family of four could need for a gourmet meat lasagna dinner, complete with a colorful arrangement of gerbera daisies. Just as Seth closed the hot oven, Sue and Charlie walked in the door. By the time the lasagna was ready, Leah came home. Though she wasn't ecstatic about officially meeting the brother's vampire girlfriend that she recently tried to rip apart, she was dangerously hungry and very satisfied with Sage's cooking.

"What a wonderful surprise, Sage, thank you," Sue said gratefully after wiping her mouth for the last time. "You really didn't need to go through all this trouble."

"It was my pleasure, and quite fun, actually," Sage cheerfully replied.

"You sure you don't want any?" Charlie asked.

"I ate before, and a lot during the cooking." Seth gave Leah a kick in the shin as she took another bite of her third helping. She kicked him back.

"It's.. not bad," she murmured with her mouth still full. Seth gave Sage a that's-the best-she's-got face. She smiled, happy to be in such a friendly home.

"I bet your mom misses the days of leftovers," Sage said clearing the dishes. "That second lasagna was only supposed to be backup." Sue kicked the kids out of the kitchen and dragged a baseball-ready and disappointed Charlie to the sink, so they ventured over to Seth's room.

"What are those?" Sage asked, pointing to a collection of photo albums on the bookshelf.

"Oh, old yearbooks and pictures, I think." Sage wandered to the shelf and pulled one out.

"Hmm... 1999?" she giggled before opening it to the portraits.

"Uh, that wasn't a good year for me," he said nervously, which only made Sage flip through the pages faster. She leaned against the window with her weight on one leg, the other slightly bent. He looked at her from across the room, his eyes not leaving her legs. She was still wearing the shorts and her hiking boots. He noticed how slim and shapely her legs were and how forever they seemed to go.

"I found you!" she exclaimed. He walked to her and took the book from her hand and placed it on the bed before climbing on it. Sage lay on her belly beside him. He showed her the other wolves that he went to school with, including her sister. Seth spent hours talking about his childhood, showing his pictures, however embarrassing (and some were embarrassing), not wanting to hold anything from her. He wanted to pour his soul out to this creature. Sage retold her tale of her past and about her family and of how different it was to how she had been living these past few months.

"You're looking tired, Seth, you should sleep. And you have patrols to run in the afternoon, no?"

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed. "Ladies first." They took turns washing up and Seth pulled out a spare pillow from the linen closet and threw them on the couch. He didn't need a blanket. Sage stuck her head out of the room.

"Good night, Seth."

"Night, Sage."

**So this chapter wasn't too eventful... but you kno... that happens. I want to put up my other story now, so check that out. It's called France Has Its Courtesans. It's my first all human one. :D**

**Please review this chapter, at least so I knew people are still reading. *muah!**


	12. Life is Good

**Stephenie Meyes owns all. Except Sage... and the plot.**

Life is Good

Seth woke up confused and dazed on the living floor in front of the couch. Damn thing almost stuck to his butt when he stood up after sitting in it too long. There was no way he was getting his 6'5" body to comfortably lie down on it. His mom was washing her and Charlie's dishes from breakfast.

"You awake, Honey?" she called.

"Yeah," he grumbled.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"Just after 6. Charlie's gone and I'm headed out too." She came around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back to make dinner. Don't let Sage lift another finger in this house. Love you!" she hollered before grabbing her purse and ran out the door. There was no way he was going back to sleep now. He remembered why he was sleeping on the living room and went to his room to check on Sage.

Apparently Sage wasn't into blankets either. _Did she change her nightgown? I could've sworn it was blue._ He stepped closer to watch her sleep when his eyes came into focus on her sleepwear. The black stripes weren't part of her nightgown. No. This girl lay in his bed wearing a black lacy bra and matching boy short panties. All of his favorite words wrapped around slight and slender curves against rosy pale skin. He gave Alice a mental high five. He froze for a good minute. _I can't be here. I have to leave,_ he tried to convince himself, yet leave he did not.

_Briiiiinggg!_ Sage had a very classic telephone ring on her cell phone that freaked him out and made Sage jump a mile high before she snatched the phone. She didn't even speak when she picked up.

"Wakey wakey, Princess!" Emmett laughed into her phone before abruptly hanging up. She dropped the phone beside the bed and buried her face in her pillow. _Every morning_. She turned her face to the side, seeing Seth.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

"Uh... uh... yeah," he stammered. "Morning. I was just... I didn't mean to... I'll just be..." he said walking backwards towards the door. Sage just gave him a smile. He closed the door behind him and breathed out a sigh.

"Did I make you nervous?" Sage asked coming out of the room, fully clothed in jeans and a white camisole. Seth dumped the eggs he had just finished frying onto a plate, wearing only his shorts.

"Yes, very much so," he answered lightly.

"Sorry," sage said, stifling a giggle.

"You should be." Sage took her place at the table. Seth placed a plate of eggs and some toast in front of her and they dug in. "It was nice," Seth mumbled nervously, feeling like he should compliment her in some way. "... Uh.. you were... I mean you look..."

"Thanks." A few minutes later, they finished up and Seth left for patrols.

"Why are you up so early?" Leah grumbled as she walked over to the kitchen.

"It's 11 o'clock," Sage answered, looking up from her book. Leah glanced at the clock.

"Crap." She grabbed her cereal and poured some milk over it. She was an aid at the library; so long as the work was done, they weren't too picky on when and how long she arrived. Sage got up from the sofa and sat across from Leah at the table.

"Is that what I think it is on your neck there?" she asked, examining the reddish bruise. Leah held up a spoon to check it out.

"If you say anything, I swear I will splash you with holy water," she threatened pointing a spoon at her. Sage held up her hands.

"Secret's safe." There was an awkward pause while Leah munched on her cereal. "So, you and Avery.." Leah held up her hand to stop Sage.

"We're not having this conversation."

"But he's only..." Leah death glared at her and Sage stifled a smile and nodded.

"The age thing isn't the same for us."

"But don't you heal really fast?" Sage asked. Leah threw down her spoon as if she was ultra annoyed.

"He's a werewolf. If I was human, he would've sucked out my lung. Forgive me if my body takes a day or two to heal a hickey!" Sage again held back a smile and hid behind her book.

"What are you reading?" Leah asked.

"_Dracula_." Leah grunted.

"Doing research?" Sage chuckled.

"I find it interesting how Bram Stoker uses vampires to personify sin." Leah picked up her empty bowl and went to put it in the sink.

"Sounds about right." A pause lingered while Leah washed her bowl.

"Leah, do you mind me staying here? I mean, I know how you feel about me..." Leah took a swig from a bottle of orange juice.

"You're not the worst thing that could have happened to my brother," she said grumpily.

"So, are we okay?"

"No," she answered replacing her unfinished juice in the refrigerator. "But so long as we stay out of each other's way, I won't bother you." Sage was satisfied. At least Leah wasn't going to attack her or anything, though the thought did make her flinch. "But... if you get all vampiric, I will kill you," she said while pointing at her as she returned to her room. A smile spreading across her face.

"I like this relationship."

"Reeeneeeeesmeeeeeee!" Sage whined from outside. Since the wolves were out, the girls decided to spend the day together.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," she exclaiming running out of the house. "Bye, Dad! I love you!" The two girls walked out, prepared for a cloudy day at the beach. They walked and talked as they ran through the forest towards La Push.

"Do you your sisters have children?" Renesmee asked as they floated in the cold water. Sage splashed around a bit before answering.

"No, they never settled down with anyone."

"Do you think they could?"

"I don't know. My oldest sister used to talk all the time about having kids, like their names and what clothes she would buy for them." There was a brief silence between the girls. "Is this something you think about a lot?"

"I just don't want Jacob to miss out on anything..." Renesmee explained, yet not quite finishing the sentence. Sage looked at her floating friend.

"I don't think Jacob would want anything you can't give him." Renesmee closed her eyes knowing that this was true but feeling concerned all the same.

"Hey, the guys are here." Sage looked up and low and behold, eight giant men were standing at the shore, staring at the floating females. They swam quite quick to the beach. Renesmee ran to Jacob's open arms and gave him a keep kiss. Sage slowly walked out to meet Seth.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sage asked him.

"Just rounding up. No vampires yet," he answered. "You need a towel?"

"I'm okay. The water feels nice, actually." They walked towards the group who gathered around Sage and Renesmee's stuff.

"So we hear that you're staying at Seth's place for the week," Jared said. Sage blushed a bit since they probably also knew the reason why she was there.

"Yeah."

"How's that working out for ya?" Embry asked as if to imply something punching Seth in the shoulder. Sage gave an embarrassed smile, remembering Seth's reaction to her in the morning.

"It has been fun."

"Leah hasn't tried to kill you, has she? Because we're taking bets on that," Paul said. Sage gave him a humored look. At that moment, the sun came out from behind the clouds. While Renesmee's glow wouldn't have been noticeable to the human eye, Sage's was a bit more obvious, like she put on a lot of shimmery lotion. She stared at her hands and then looked up at a group of humans not too far from where they were.

"I guess that's my cue," she said calmly. "I'll see you guys around." Seth grabbed her bag and towel and wrapped it around her and they headed off into the forest.

**So, still a bit fluffy.. but it's all good. It's kinda nice that they get to spend some time together. Lemme know if you think it's getting dry and I'll cut to the drama. It's coming up soon anyway.. Please review!!**

**On another note.. I have another story up called France and Its Courtsans. My first all human set in the medieval times.. in a land I made up. I think it's pretty fun!**

**PLUS! I have become a fanfic whore because I am also writing a Quil/Claire story! And that is pretty fun too! Puhahahaa!!**


	13. Gone Where They Can't Follow

**Only Sage is mine!**

**And thanks Gressa for always sharing your opinion. You make me feel all warm and squishy!**

Gone where They Can't Follow

Seth picked up Sage who was still wrapped in her towel before running with her into the woods. He dried her off as best he could, fully aware of how close he was to her. He pulled out her clothes from her tote and she threw on her shorts, shirt, and sandals. He took the towel and threw it on her head, rubbing her head to dry her hair. He slowly lowered it, pulling her hair behind her ear with his free hand. He cradled her face for a moment, then lowered his face to hers. At first his kiss was soft, taking in her scent and touch. Sage's hand ran up his arm, feeling every muscle. Seth's kiss became more urgent, more passionate, open his lips to caress hers more. He ended it too soon and pulled away, breathing heavily, touching his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I kind of got carried away." She smiled and touched his face.

"I don't mind if you do." Seth looked at her seriously, intensely, feeling her body pressed up against his, feeling her heart beat against his chest. He wanted her badly. He wanted nothing more than to press up against a tree and and feel her warm skin against his. But it had only been a few days since she warmed up to him. He had to calm down and take things slow. He released her, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist and they took a leisurely stroll through the forest.

"So what are you making?" Sage asked as Seth pulled fish out of the refrigerator.

"Charlie and Billy went fishing not too long ago, so I'm just going to fry up whatever they caught," he said proudly. "My dad's recipe. Charlie's favorite."

"I think I'm a lucky girl," Sage said, looking at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"You make people happy. Whenever I hear people talk about you, you're always making someone happy. You've been really good to Jacob, Renesmee and their whole family. You took care of your family when you needed to. You've been really good about Charlie being here, which I'm sure makes Ms. Bella really happy. You endured whatever pain I've caused you and without me deserving it, you made me happy too. Yeah, I think I'm very lucky." Seth smiled at her words, dipping the fish into the batter and placing them in the frying pan. He stepped away from the fish to let them cook and walked over to Sage to give her a kiss.

"I'm glad I make you happy."

"You're not sleeping out here," Sage said when everyone had turned in. Seth gave her a confused look. "The point of me being here was not to put anyone out. You sleeping on the floor qualifies. It's not happening."

"So where do you propose that I sleep?"

"On the bed."

"And you?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"You're not that small. And that's a very uncomfortable couch."

"I don't mind the floor."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen either." Sage looked at him, determined yet defeated.

"Look," Seth said with some finality. "We're both adults. Adults with incredible bodies who like to sleep in their underwear..."

"If you're trying to convince me, you're failing," Sage pointed out.

"We're fine. We have self control." She just grinned.

"I'm sleeping in pajamas tonight."

_Brrriiiiing!_ Sage's hand flew onto the table and opened the phone without holding it to her ear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Click. She dropped the phone and rolled over to face Seth. Once awoken, she wouldn't fall asleep. A fact she regretted telling Emmett about. She lightly stroked Seth's peaceful face, listening to his soft snores. Without warning, his arm flung around her and he pulled her to him, still completely unconscious. She didn't want to wake him by struggling, so she just lay on top of him, finding his sounds slowly but surely lulling her back to sleep.

She awoke to the feel of someone stroking her hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Seth said.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Eventually. It took me awhile to get to sleep." Sage clued in.

"Might I have anything to do with that?"

"A little bit," he confessed with a chuckle. "I can't believe you're here. In my house, in my bed. It's very surreal." She gave him a kiss on the cheek that he leaned into so that when she tried to pull away, his lips brushed against hers. She kissed him hard, licking his lips. His arms wrapped her body so that his hands pressed her back. Sage leaned up on one arm and ran her fingers down his bare chest. Seth grabbed hold of her neck and slowly rolled over to the side so that he was partially on top of her. His lips travelled down the side of her face past her neck and to her collarbone. She arched her back at his touch, her hips begging for more. His big hands found her hip bone and grabbed it rubbing his thumb into her. His lips found her hers again and kissed long and passionately. When he pulled away, he was heavily breathing hot air on Sage's face.

"I love you," Sage said looking in his eyes. She had no idea what came over her, or if she just got caught up in the moment, but the words came out so easily. She dropped her gaze, embarrassed of her outburst in the heat of the moment.

"I love you, Sage," he said back. He gave her a much softer kiss than before cuddling her on top of him and falling back asleep.

Seth, Sage, Leah, and Avery decided to pop into Sam and Emily's for breakfast just as they packed their two daughters onto a school bus. Sage brought some fruit. Jared and Kim were already there. Everyone was scattered around the kitchen and living room, eating all of the available food. Sage went to the kitchen to cut up some of the fruit.

"You need any help with that?" Sage looked up to see the girl whose name she only knew.

"Sure, thanks, Kim." Kim grabbed a knife and starting coring and cutting up the apples.

"How long have you and Jared been together?" Sage asked, trying to make conversation.

"We dated for 4 years, and been married for 6."

"What's it like? Being married to a wolf?" Kim smiled.

"I wouldn't trade anything for this life," she started. "But sometimes it's hard." Sage noticed for the first time the shallow but visible lines that proved her worries over her husband. "He doesn't get older and he's always in danger. In some ways, our job is harder, the imprinted. It's hard to be left behind." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Sage said.

"No, no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden. It's just something that's been on my mind, but I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it. I'm not as brave as Emily." She started for an orange after arranging the apples on a place. Sage touched her hand. "I'm glad it'll be different for you," Kim said to her. The women looked at each other, hopeful that the other's life would turn out better. At that moment, a sharp howl broke the chatter.

"It's Quil," Sam said. It was apparently Quil's turn to run the patrols. The men hugged and kissed their women and filed out. Seth walked over to Sage and grabbed an apple off the plate.

"We'll be back soon," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, then headed out the door. Sage looked over at Kim and Emily's brave faces, understanding the work behind their smiles.

**I wanted to give some insight on what it must be to an normal imprintee. I thought, despite how happy they were, that there was a sad quality about it.. Anyways.. I know this chapter is kinda fluffy but I wanted to give Seth and Sage some time together to just enjoy their honeymoon stage. Is it ok? Should I just move on? Review!**


	14. Home Sweet Home

**Twilight is not my book, nor are the characters.**

**Thank you Gressa for always commenting.. and the others too. I love getting new alerts of getting comments and favorited. Anyone know how I can check how many people favorited and hit my stories? I'd like to check that out. NEwayz.. here it is!**

Home Sweet Home

Seth picked up the trail before he got to Quil. All sixteen wolves were gathering. It was an unfamiliar vampire, only a few hours ago.

"The trail goes to the Cullens' property, but not to the house. Most likely not an acquaintance of theirs, though I wouldn't rule it out. He stayed mostly in the forest, but the trail breaks off on the roads," Quil reported. "Probably had a car waiting for him." Jacob and Sam mediated the conversation between the two packs.

"Could you tell what he was looking for?" Sam asked.

"Not by the trail. Either he didn't know what he was doing or was trying to cover it up."

"No one has been missing from our side, so this thing's not here to feed," Paul pointed out.

"Should we tell the Cullens?" Seth asked. Sam growled. He hated relying on their help.

"They should be aware, and any information they can give us should be helpful. But this is ours."

"I'll tell them," Jacob volunteered.

"The trail is too close to the reservation," Leah stated. "I don't want our people to disappear again." However harsh Leah made herself out to be, she was compassionate; she genuinely wanted to keep her people safe.

"This is going to mean longer and and more frequent patrols, people," Sam agreed. "Obviously this vampire has an agenda, which complicates things. We don't know what is and can't predict their move. Seth." All eyes moved to him. "I don't think it's a coincidence that this vampire is here so soon after Sage was attacked." This realization made Seth shudder. "Take whatever precaution you need to to keep her safe. But if something happens, someone needs to see it firsthand. I want a wolf with her always." Seth nodded.

Seth found Sage in his empty home, cleaning.

"What are you doing?" he asked stepping through the door.

"I didn't want Emily to feel the need to entertain me and Kim wasn't feeling well so she went home," Sage said pulling off the rubber gloves. "Don't tell Jared, I'm not sure if Kim even know, but I'm pretty sure she's pregnant." Seth froze, forgetting his original question.

"Really? How do you know?" he asked.

"There were subtle yet obvious things. She was getting a bit emotional and she smelled a morning-sickness kind of sick. Plus, she has a certain glow or something about her."

"Wow," he said sitting down at the dining table. "Kim will be happy for sure if she is. They've been trying for a long time. Even considered going to a fertility doctor in Seattle but they didn't have the money for it." Sage let the conversation pass before speaking up.

"I think I'm going to go home tomorrow," she finally said, blushing at the reference of why she was away from home.

"Really? Already?" He asked disappointed.

"I'm at the point where it won't bother anyone anymore. Plus, I'm starting to miss them." She told him about her relationship with Emmett and how she hoped that he and Rosalie might want to adopt her. Then Seth remembered about the meeting with the wolves.

"Would it be okay if I tagged along?" he asked standing up to join her in the kitchen. I could stay outside or whatever. Quil picked up another vampire scent today and Sam wants to make sure a wolf is always with you." Sage's face lit up.

"I would really like that," she said.

"I won't be with you the whole time," he confessed. "I'll have to take my turns running patrols." She smiled and nodded, looking up at his perfect face staring into her eyes. She was pinned against the counter but he moved closer to her. His hands grabbed the sides of her face and he kissed her. Sage wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and ran her fingers through his perfectly cropped hair. He moved his hands to the bones of her hip and lifted her up on the kitchen counter, moving in between her legs to press his bare chest up against her more. His tongue wandered into her open lips and felt the warmth of her tongue pushing back at his. His hands slipped under her shirt, feeling how strangely warm she was when everyone else's touch was so much cooler. His hands smoothed her lower back and then felt the slight curves of her hips. Feeling like this was as far as he should go with her, he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist in a tight hug. She returned it, disappointed but understanding.

"It's barely been a week since I've had you," he said. "We should take things slow.... er." They both gave a short laugh. He scooped up the girl from the counter and settled her on the floor. "So what would you like to do on your last night at the Clearwaters'?"

"I wanna do something human," she answered.

"Hmm.. human. Well, we have some movies and popcorn."

"I like that. That sounds wonderfully human." Seth threw the popcorn in the microwave while Sage picked out a movie and they cuddled comfortably on the small love seat.

"Welcome home, you Bloody Vampire!" Emmett cried as he burst into Sage's room back from his hunting trip with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. He picked her off the bed and spun her around. Rosalie walked in with a smile on her face.

"It's good to have you back," she said to Sage warmly.

"I'm glad to be home," Sage said shyly.

"How was the doghouse?" Emmett asked, giving Seth a wink. Seth didn't know how to react to that.

"It was very comfortable."

"I'll bet it was," Emmett said. Sage looked at him uncomfortably. _Way to go, Dad. -___-_ "Okay, we'll leave you kids alone. Seth, shower once in awhile." Rosalie gave Sage a gentle side hug and walked out of her room.

"So glad I decided to come home," she remarked sarcastically, laughing at her new parents' reactions. She would definitely never be bored under their care. She went to where Seth was sitting on her bed and put her head in his lap, facing up. He stroked her face and played with her hair. All of a sudden, Sage gasped and stared off into space, like she had seen something shocking. She sniffed the air. Alice was home.

"What is it?" Seth asked confused and alarmed.

"I.. I think I had a vision," she stammered.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Renesmee. She was dead."

**Dun dun dun... and the conflict begins. I know it hasn't been mentioned for quite a few chapters, but keep in mind that Sage's gift is to mimic others' gifts. That's why Alice was home... just in case that part confused you. Review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Bad Things are Happening

**If you're heard it before, you didn't hear it from me.**

**Enjoy!**

Bad Things are Happening

"This is a terrible idea."

"It's an awesome idea."

"Dad, seriously? Have you lost your mind?" Sage argued.

"We need to test your powers in any and all means necessary."

"It probably wasn't even a real vision. Maybe it was a strange passing thought."

"Is that really the better explanation?" It was next to impossible keeping Sage's flash vision a secret, so the entire family was working to help Sage see more. She hadn't seen anything since the original flash.

"When I first started getting visions, after I turned, they were a bit unpredictable," Alice explained. "And I would only see really significant things. When I got really familiar with someone, it was easier to control the visions."

"I don't see how Sage and I battling it out will have that dramatic of an effect on our lives," Renesmee pointed out.

"The loser has to cut their hair," Jasper said pointing to Alice who had an evil grin on her face. Sage, Renesmee, Seth, Jacob, and Rosalie flew exasperated looks at them.

"I know it sounds silly, but that kind of thing should change the future enough for you to see something."

"This really is an awful, awful plan." Rosalie whispered something in her favorite niece's ear, her thoughts blocked off by Bella's shield. _They planned something_. Sage and Renesmee assumed their positions.

"I'm really sorry, Sage," Renesmee apologized, "but I really like my curls." With that, she violently attacked Sage who was completely caught off guard and unprepared for her attack, but reacted in time to miss it. Bella was protecting her daughter's mind so Sage couldn't read her thoughts. Renesmee lunged at her with her claws, barely missing Sage's back, but recovered and kicked her in the side. Renesmee planned her next attack, and Sage saw it, perfectly dodging it. Renesmee continued to attack, but Sage was becoming more and more attuned with her. Her movements became more fluid and more confident, until Renesmee exposed a weakness in her attack, in which Sage took advantage and jumped on her and bared her teeth to her neck, setting off an involuntary growl from Jacob.

"Man!" Renesmee whined. "Do I really have to cut them?"

"What do you think, Sage?" Alice asked. "Did this exercise help at all?"

"I think so. At first I couldn't see what Renesmee was doing at all, but then she started to really plan her moves, and I began to see them, even call them at will."

"Mission accomplished. Ness gets to keep her hair."

"Oh good," Rosalie spoke up with a smirk. "Then I won't have to kill anyone trying to get to her."

"Speaking of which, Mom, what did you tell Renesmee right before we fought?" Rosalie would have blushed if she could, partially because she loved the sound of someone calling _her_ mom.

"I told Renesmee that it was really important for you to feel pressured, so if she put on a convincing show, I'd treat her to a trip with Jacob." She caught Edward's glare. "I cleared it with Bella, Edward, you know that."

"I think we better make sure that this vision of Sage's is really nothing before anyone goes anywhere," Edward said.

It was Seth's turn to run patrols around La Push, and Colin was checking out the area around the Cullens'. Renesmee and her family went back to their cottage for the night. Sage was exhausted trying to find Renesmee's future. She saw what clothes Renesmee would pick the next day (_good choice, Ness_), that would she would forget to call her grandpa like she promised (_will call her to remind her_), and that some time during the day, she would be sitting on the grass (_Jacob must've gotten in the way.. can't see when he's there_).

She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She wasn't looking for a vision; it came to find her. She dropped her toothbrush. Without warning, Sage's mind was filled with flashes, the same she had seen before. She saw Renesmee. Renesmee was suffering, screaming, dying, and no one could save her. She as in so much pain, screaming and clutching her head. Sage had to blink to accept who was responsible for her suffering. It was her. She was the one responsible. She saw her own face staring down at Renesmee completely emotionless. Then she lay still, her body torn up and covered in blood. As quickly as it came, the vision was gone and she found herself alone in the bathroom. A million thoughts swam through her head. Why would she do that? How could she possibly do that to her dear friend? She loved Renesmee like a sister. She didn't understand. But the vision was undeniable this time. She replayed it, freeze-framed it, zoomed in and out, and slow-motioned it. Her face, Renesmee's pain, her death were unmistakable. She didn't understand how or why she would do something so horrible, but she knew that she could, that she was physically capable of it. If she was around the right people, she could read Renesmee's mind and future and easily destroy her. Could anything drive her to that point? Could Renesmee possibly offend her to the point of murder? What if she hurt Seth? Could she forgive her?

She considered telling the family. Of course they would never consider Sage a threat. But maybe that would lead to their downfall. All kinds of what if's flooded her mind. Only one thought seemed to make sense to solve this. She had to leave. She could only see herself and Renesmee; that didn't mean she wouldn't hurt others, her family, her new parents, even Seth. She quickly rinsed her mouth and tiptoed to her room.

_Seth, you need to get back to the Cullen house,_ Colin urged.

_What's going on?_

_Alice had a vision that she would find some letters in Sage's room._

_And?_

_One letter is for you. Sage is gone._

_What do you mean gone?_

_She's not in her room. We followed her trail but she jumped into the water, so her scent is gone. Emmett and Rosalie even swam to the nearest islands and wherever else she could have swam to, but we can't find her. She didn't take anything. _Seth began to shake; if he wasn't a wolf already, he would've had no control becoming one. _There's more. Another vampire was here, less than a mile from the house. Their paths don't mix, so I doubt they're related events, but I don't believe in coincidences. I'm coming to relieve you. Just come. _Seth sprinted to the house as fast as he could. It didn't make sense. She wouldn't leave. She wouldn't. She chose him, she loved him. But she left a letter; this couldn't be a misunderstanding or a kidnapping. He heard the other wolves phasing in, grumbling to each other of what was going on. He didn't hear them, his own mind wasn't forming coherent thoughts. He found new speed when he caught sight of the house and phased back to human in mid air to land at the Cullens' doorstep. Edward gave him enough time to throw on his shorts before opening the door for him without skipping a beat and he bolted up to Sage's room.

A piece of paper was folded in thirds on her desk labeled "Seth". On top lay the dreamcatcher necklace that he had gotten her. He heard Rosalie's tearless whimpering. He picked up the letter.

_My dear Seth,_

_I chose you. You didn't choose me. Your free will was taken away from you so you are bound to me, even if it hurts you or others. I understand your imprinting to the fullest degree. I am not a fool; I won't leave expecting everything to turn out okay for you. So I am giving you a chance to choose. I am realizing how dangerous my gift can be, so I am going somewhere where I have and can never hurt anyone. It will take awhile, so take your time. When you're ready, find me._

_Your love,_

_Sage_

"Did she say where she went?" Rosalie asked hopefully. Sage gave him a clue where she would be, but obviously none for Emmett and Rosalie. If he was to find her and hold on to her, he knew he would have to come alone.

"No, she just said good bye," he lied. He crumpled the letter in his hand. He knew Edward was near.

_She left because of that vision, Edward. If anyone finds her, she'll run._ He heard Edward sigh in agreement and walked out, staying human to think. Sage knew what she was doing when she told him to choose because the choice would not be as easy as Seth would have thought it would be. She only lived in two places before Washington: with her vampire family and with Nahuel. With her father, she lived in a civilized society and hunted people and wouldn't return to that lifestyle again. With Nahuel, she lived secluded and only fed on animals. Though her home was burned down and the memories barely healed, he knew that was where she would go. But could he live like that? He'd lived on the reservation his entire life. Would he be willing to give up being part of his pack and move to a completely strange and desolate home to be with his imprintee? He already missed her. He didn't want to make this decision. He wanted her with him. He wanted to run with his pack and then come home to find Sage waiting for him with her kind smile. He missed the smell of her skin and the feel of her lips. He ran. The emptiness that he had felt for so long, she filled it completely. Now that she was gone, he felt an even bigger void. He ran harder, faster. He was shouting. Without even feeling it, or knowing when it happened, he was a wolf.

**I was really unhappy with the little fight thing at the beginning, especially the hair cutting part, but I was stumped to get past that, so it is was it is. We're making our way to the climax! woo hoo!**

**I tried making ice coffee today.. it was goooood. But highly fattening, I'm sure. AND I went to the wretched DMV an hour early today because I thought they open at 8.. when they opened at 9! *sigh... c'est la vie.**

**And if you're into all human/period stories, check out my other story, "France has It's Courtesans". It starts off as a Jacob/Nessie story, but the others follow suit. :D**


	16. And Things Just Get Worse

**Sorry this update took so long. I really want to finish this story, so I'm gonna try to get these chapters out as quick as possible. On another note, I have started to play Maple Story again… **

... And Things Just Get Worse

Sage was swimming, but she couldn't tell how far or how long. She had seen the sky change from light to dark to light, but didn't keep track of how many times. She was fast as vampires were in the water, but she was getting tired. She refused to drown, in case Seth decided to come. For him, she kept herself alive and pushed herself to swim. She didn't realize how difficult it would be to swim along the shore. She planned to stay in sight of land until she was far enough. But somewhere, she lost the land, and she saw nothing but water, even with her highly acute vision. She swam where she thought the land should be. _Was this really the right decision? Was it really worth all of this? _She thought of Renesmee. _Yes, it was worth it if I could keep my friend safe and alive. _She would swim the globe if she needed to. She would protect the ones she loved.

_Sweet crap.._ she sighed as she saw a leafy green in the distance. She felt a sudden burst of energy and swam to her rescue point.

She lay on that beach probably a full 24 hours feeling the warmth of the sand. She realized how much she loved the land and discovered a newfound hatred of swimming. She dozed in and out of sleep. She could almost feel herself being lifted off the hot dry sand. She thought she heard voices, but she was too tired to see who it was. Then she felt something fleshy in her mouth and instinctively bit down. She tasted the warm blood ooze over her lips and down her throat. There was something satisfyingly familiar about this taste. Human blood. She tried to pull away, hearing the cries of her victim, but someone held him there and she didn't have the strength to fight back, only drink more. Her meal was delicious and rejuvenating. She sucked her victim dry, feeling her heart pounding at the excitement of human blood.

"That's a good girl," a woman said, stroking Sage's cheek as she weakly lay on the ground finishing her meal. "We need you strong and healthy."

"You're going to keep her alive? I didn't help you find her to save her. I wanted vengeance for my brother, Delilah."

"My word is good, Demetri. I remember my promise. But I have big plans for this girl."

"How is Seth?" Renesmee asked Jacob. They were at the main house, half-heartedly playing Battleship in the living room of the main house.

"Leah said he hasn't been home," Jacob replied. "He hasn't phased back at all for the past week, but he's still near La Push. Sage told him to wait for a bit before finding her."

"She must've seen something bad, Jacob. She wouldn't leave Seth the way she did otherwise." Renesmee sat back, abandoning the game altogether. Jacob saw the worry on her face, knowing she was thinking about the vision. She didn't know the details of how she would die, only that she was dead in Sage's vision. Jacob crawled over to her side on the floor and leaned on the couch, putting a hand on her face.

"I would never let anything happen to you." She put a hand on Jacob's face.

_I know. I'm just worried about her._ She felt safe with Jacob, though her head tried to convince her otherwise.

"Besides, Alice said her visions don't always work out," Jacob comforted. "Things can change." He put his arm around her and played with her fingers with his free hand.

Alice was painting her nails on the couch when she paused, putting on a confused look.

"What is it, Aunt Alice," Renesmee asked looking past Jacob.

"I don't really know," she said slowly, very unsure of herself. "I was checking on futures for everyone, and then I did my check on the Volturi's next visit, and their future just disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Renesmee asked. "Because of me? Were they here?"

"No, they were in Italy, and then someone walked in the room and everything disappeared." Everyone was silent for awhile, all minds piecing together what they knew.

"Sage," Rosalie verbalized everyone's thoughts. "They must have Sage."

"We don't know that," Edward reasoned.

"How many things can make Alice lose sight?" she pointed out. "In any case, should we wait to find out? We're not planning to see them anytime soon and I doubt the dogs are making house calls," she said emotionally. Jacob let it pass. "If we even have a chance of finding her, shouldn't we try?" She looked around the room at everyone's eyes.

"If they knew of her gift, no doubt Aro would go to extreme lengths to find her," Carlisle pointed out.

"And with Demetri, they most definitely would find her," Bella added. The atmosphere in the room grew thicker, the pieces starting to fall into place.

"I don't like the way this sounds," Edward said shaking his head. "They couldn't have planned for her leaving."

"Maybe they weren't going to wait for her to," Rosalie suggested. "Maybe she just happened to leave when they were on their way to get her." It made sense, but it was still unsettling for Edward.

"I agree with Edward," said Carlisle. "They would indeed have a motive to get her, but having her gift is useless unless she agrees to follow them."

"We're going to Italy," Rosalie finalized. Edward shook his head and shrugged, giving up whatever reasons they had not to go.+

"I'll tell Seth," Emmett spoke up.

It took him awhile to find him, but Emmett spotted Seth with his head in his paws staring out on the water where Sage's trail broke off. He didn't move when Emmett threw a pair of sweats beside him.

"Put those on," he commanded. "You're gonna wanna hear this." Seth turned his head to the pants then back at Emmett. Keeping his back turned, he obeyed and then was face to face to Emmett.

"It's a long shot," he started, "but we're going to Italy to see if Sage is there."

"Why would she be in Italy?" he asked hoarsely; he hadn't spoken in his human voice for more than a week.

"Alice's vision disappeared when she looked for the Volturi." Seth shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense. I'm pretty sure Sage was headed for Argentina where you guys found her." Emmett looked up at Seth.

"Then she didn't go with them quietly," Emmett realized. Seth considered Emmett's words.

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

**Oo… who found Sage? And will she be in Italy? Oo.. I love suspense. Let me know your guesses and what you think! I'm eating Circus Animal crackers… they aren't good. :D**


	17. Italy

**Oo... the climax is coming!**

Italy

They managed to get a red eye flight out for everyone which was as good as anyone could've hoped for. Less than 24 hours later, they stepped into a large hotel suite. Seth had barely been able to sleep on the plane and was utterly exhausted but he came to Italy with an agenda and wasn't about to miss any plans being made about getting Sage back.

"If we walk into Volterra with our numbers, they'll see it as an offense," Carlisle discussed.

"I'll go," Bella volunteered. "There isn't any reason we should give Aro a reason to find Sage if he hasn't already."

"I'm going with you," Edward insisted.

"Edward, if he touches, you.." Bella began to protest.

"You will shield me and we'll simply explain that we prefer to offer our thoughts when we choose to. But don't ask me to wait for you to return from Volterra, my love. I will never forgive myself for having you set foot in that place once already.

"I wanna come too," Seth spoke up. Even as he said it, he knew they'd object.

"I'm afraid there'd be no friendly approach if you were to come, Seth," Carlisle said. "We will need to meet them amicably if we're going to find out where Sage is."

"In that case, Carlisle, you should go to insure that, since your last meeting with Aro didn't seem to end on an amiable note," Jasper pointed out.

"He'll ask about me too," Renesmee pointed out. Jacob and Edward objected to Renesmee's involvement, but in the end it seemed the best way to create a non-threatening atmosphere when approaching the Volturi. It was already well after midnight, so they decided to leave as soon as possible to make the most of their time there, as well as get Renesmee back before she got too tired.

Felix led the four Cullens through the hallway and into the intimidating, yet mostly vacant room through the heavy double doors. Renesmee drew in a breath and almost held it when her eyes fell on the vampire who had only slightly decided her fate so many years ago. Bella shuddered at the sight of the room, seeing it for the first time since becoming immortal. Aro was in conversation with Marcus with Jane, Alec, and Chelsea not too far away. Caius, though usually found with the other two, was not present.

"Carlisle," Aro exclaimed quiet as he approached them. "Not to worry, my friends," he addressed those around him. "There is no enmity here." He extended his hand, which Carlisle took under Bella's shield.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted with a polite smile.

"It has been too long, my friend," Aro said smiling, noting Bella's shield. Carlisle simply nodded in reply. "My dear, Bella," he said looking past Carlisle. "My memory has failed me of your beauty." He turned to her husband.

"Edward, you have a most beautiful family." Edward nodded and gave a smile similar to Carlisle's. "Renesmee, my you have blossomed. I am most pleased things have turned out they way they have." He took her hand before gently kissing it. "I trust you have kept your family out of misfortune. It is so very good to see you under much better circumstances." Renesmee nodded, noting that Aro was still holding her hand. Edward heard her thoughts.

"Actually, Aro," Edward cut in, giving Renesmee a chance to take back her hand. "We are looking for a certain immortal, a hybrid like my daughter. Her name is Sage." Renesmee raised her hand to show Aro Sage's face, still protected by Bella so that only that was disclosed. "She had been under our care, but abruptly left our home. We have reason to believe that she has been taken against her will."

"I'm afraid, my friends, that I know of no such creature. And it has been some time since we have had need for our own conquests."

"Aro," Carlisle started, "nine years ago, you expressed interest in finding Joham, Nahuel's father. Did you ever?"

"Fascinating man, he is," Aro answered. "An incubus, yet also a scientist. Of course we couldn't allow his research to lead to knowledge of our existence, such waste."

"What of his daughters?"

"There only two that I found, both living with him. Nothing of interest to me, however sweet-smelling they were." Renesmee's face looked at her father, but it was clear that he wasn't discovering anything of use.

"I apologize that I am not more helpful. Carlisle, I do hope my honesty has repaid my debt for our wrong against you."

"If your word is true, then so is our friendship," Carlisle said shaking Aro's hand again.

"What about Demetri?" Bella brought up. "Would he be able to help us find her?"

"Unfortunately, my dear, Demetri has taken a short leave to find his brother." He looked somewhat apologetic before recovering himself. "I do hope you intend to stay close. It has been too long."

"We appreciate your time, and that is all we can ask of you," Edward answered. "But we should take our daughter back to get some rest."

"Of course, I did not realize how human she is. Do not stay away long. You are always welcome here." He shook and kissed their hands and sent their Cullens on their way back to the hotel.

"They don't know where she is," Edward reported back at the hotel. "At least not the ones we encountered."

"What about anyone you didn't meet?" Rosalie questioned.

"Demetri wasn't there," Bella said.

"Or Caius," Renesmee said. She remembered him all too well.

"Either way, I can see the Volturi now, so she's not there," Alice said after another attempt.

"Yet," Seth added.

"They disappear after two days." Seth looked up at to see Rosalie's glamorous face distorted with worry with Emmett holding her waist and shoulders close to him. _Two days,_ he hoped _Two days, I'll see her again_.

Renesmee had her own room and Seth and Jacob shared another while everyone else stayed in the living room of the suite. The weather, of course, was bright and sunny as it is in the summer. During the day, Jacob and Renesmee managed to drag Seth out to keep him from going crazy for the next two days.

After twilight, everyone spread out to explore a little bit of Italy. Edward, Renesmee Jacob, and Seth found an outdoor market-type tourist spot where people were selling books, music, clothes, and sunglasses. Seth tried to distract himself from the pain of waiting. He didn't notice Edward stiffen up before slowly approaching him.

"Seth, do not move and do not react, do you understand me?" Edward ordered discreetly in his ear. Shock, confused, and a little defensive, Seth simply nodded his head and watched Edward lead Resnemee away, yet lingered near.

Sage barely knew where she was or figured out what was happening before she blacked out and woke up with the same feeling. She occasionally heard conversation, but nothing made much sense. She finally figured out who was causing her blackouts, but she wasn't able to mimic the gift; she didn't understand what it did exactly. Her captors often left her conscious when they weren't planning. Now, she found herself outside at night somewhere in the middle of Italy in a very crowded tourist marketplace. At first she thought the familiar voices she heard were a manifestation of her greatest desires, but she realized that she was hearing her family's thoughts. She composed her face to not give away her plan.

_Edward! Can you hear me? Please!_ she thought.

_Sage?_ Edward responded.

_Please don't react. Act like nothing is happening._

_Where are you?_

_Not far. Seth. I need to speak with him._

_I'll warn him._

_Please stay within range with Renesmee so I can talk to him._

She pretended to be interested in the market things. She looked up and saw him. She saw his confused look after Edward spoke with him and hoped she'd have her chance before they discovered her and blacked her out. Her beloved stood meters from her and she couldn't embrace him like she wanted to. She prayed that her watcher wouldn't distinguish the pounding of her heart from the others. Edward left his side and pulled Renesmee away. She casually wandered over to grab a book on the table. Renesmee only touched people's faces to communicate to them. Sage would never get away with that. She hoped with her heart and soul that Renesmee's gift was more developed than she realized.

Seth thought his mind was tricking him when breathed in her scent. Whether out of obedience or shock, Seth didn't move when he felt her arm casually lean against his as she grabbed a book and pretended to flip through the pages.

_Seth?_

_Sage?_

_Please don't move. They're watching me._

_Who? The Volturi?_

_I don't know, but I've heard that word before when they talk. _Seth wanted to ask her so many questions, but he couldn't utter a single word. Sage tried to answer as many as she could and any other information she could give about her captors, from the vision of Renesmee to being found on the beach and the flashes of conversation.

_They're preparing some kind of army. They destroy small covens and recruit vampires._ She shifted her position and grabbed another photography book.

_I miss you... so much._

_I miss you too._ Sage closed her eyes to force the tears back.

_I will find you. I'll bring you home._

_I'm sorry, my love, but I'm sure my story ends here. I'm sorry for what I've put you through._

_Sage -_

_You must stay alive Seth. No matter what happens, promise me that you will be okay._

_I promise._

_I love -_ Sage's skin broke contact with his and her face went completely blank, as if all emotion fled her soul. She turned her back on him and marched off. Edward was in front of him in a flash and with some effort pulled him away and they all headed back to the hotel. Seth was growling and shaking, holding back something fierce.

**Review!**


	18. Betrayal

Betrayal

"She was right there," Seth muttered when they flew into the suite where everyone was. "She was touching me; I could've just grabbed her and ran..."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Sage is here. She talked to Seth," Edward explained. Everyone's faced melted into shock. "She's being controlled by someone."

"Controlled?" Esme gasped. Edward nodded.

"She doesn't remember anything when they take over; she wasn't even aware what was happening until she heard their thoughts while talking to Seth tonight before the vampire blacked her out."

"Do we know who?" Carlisle asked.

"I only recognized Demetri among those she had seen."

"And Demetri just happened to not be there we we showed up," Renesmee reminded everyone.

"Could Caius be doing his own recruiting?" Bella suggested.

"Sage did say whoever she was with was building an army and recruiting from small covens."

"Sounds very much like what the Volturi would do," Carlisle added.

"Caius, isn't he the one so bent on killing Renesmee? Even killed one of your cousins to make us make a move," Jacob asked.

"He wouldn't turn on Aro like that, would he?" Bella asked.

"There relationship is not of kin," Edward answered. "If Caius had reason for mutiny, there is nothing to stop himself but his own will."

"But could he keep something like that from Aro?" Alice brought up.

"Only by refusing to touch him," Carlisle said.

"Not to ruin your Sherlock Holmes moment," Emmett spoke up, "but exactly how are we getting Sage back?"

"It seems our only lead is Alice's vision, or lack thereof, tomorrow night," Carlisle answered after a moment's thought. "If Sage is the one making the visions disappear, we'll get her. If not, we can at least warn Aro of our suspicions."

"So we're fighting _for _the Volturi?" Jacob asked disgusted. Everyone was quiet. They weren't prepared for a fight.

"If Caius is left to rule the Volturi, he will take and destroy what he wants. Aro was always the more level-headed of the group."

"We should go ahead early then if there is anything to warn Aro about," Edward said.

"We'll all have to go," Alice said. Edward started to object but Alice already said his argument. "If it's only a few of us, especially Edward or Carlisle, he'll think we're trying to turn the Volturi against itself, even if we don't think we are. We'll need everyone to go so he'll know we're backing up this warning and not plotting against him." Edward threw her an almost hateful look. "We should be able to give the message and get everyone out who shouldn't be there," she added. Edward wasn't happy, but there was little he could do about it.

Felix stared at the visitors with a suspicious gaze, but said nothing as he escorted them through Volterra where they had requested a private audience with Aro. Jane was quick to join them, no doubt under Felix's uncharacteristic feeling of intimidation. Alec waited outside of the main room where Aro was, also prepared.

"My dear friends," Aro welcomed them genuinely. "I am glad you have not stayed away long, and am most curious of your choice of company." Aro stared at the tall half naked men, whom Carlisle had to insist that Jacob and Seth appear in their human form in order to tag along.

"I wish that we'd come under better circumstances, but I'm afraid that we have something of importance to discuss with you in private," Carlisle said. Aro's protective guards hissed and growled, but simply Aro simply lifted a finger to silence them.

"I'm sure if it is as important as you say, you'd be able to share in the presence of my comrades." Edward extended his hand, Jane standing close behind him with a slight curl at her lips. Aro approached Edward, smiling and took his hand. He stared into Edward's eyes as he absorbed the information.

"It is all right, my friends, they mean no harm. Perhaps, Carlisle, you would like to take a walk?"

"I would enjoy that very much," he replied. The two left the others in the room and walked out. Bella gave Edward a worried look.

"It'll be okay," he said, taking Bella's hand. Alec made no attempt to hide his distaste for the wolf's smell and the others backed away from them as well. Jane gave Resnesmee a cryptic smile, reminding Bella to throw out her shield, just in case.

"I am grateful for your concern though I don't find any need for your suspicions," Aro said while walking with Carlisle through an elaborately decorated hallway. "It is true that Caius and I rarely agree in what action to take in extreme situations, but he is hardly a traitor."

"You're right that we have little to back up our theory and we mean no treason to turn the Volturi against itself. We only wished to retrieve our family if there was a chance she would be here."

"You are more than welcome to stay in Volterra to see for yourself that she will not come. But I advise you that you discuss your opinions inwardly. These walls have more ears than most."

"What do you see, Alice?" Rosalie demanded. The vampires didn't move from their original spots in the center of the room, while the wolves grew restless and took a spot on the cold floor against the wall. Renesmee was sitting beside Jacob, leaning on his strong arm. Alice was getting frustrated with herself and kept recalling the vision in vain.

"Uh! What am I not seeing?" she exclaimed rubbing her temples. Jasper rubbed the small of her back. "You three!" Alice cried pointing at the group on the floor who looked up in surprise. "Go sit in the corner!"

"I thought you said this was far enough, Aunt Alice!" Renesmee whined. Jacob quickly covered her mouth and scrambled himself and the others to the corner, giving Alice a grimace to counter her murderous look. Aro and Carlisle finally rejoined them.

"I trust that you have made yourselves comfortable," Aro said cheerfully. He glided over to Renesmee and the guys in the corner.

"So, you are the mysterious wolves who stood by Renesmee so many years ago?" he asked inquisitively. Jacob glared at him untrustingly pulling Renesmee to him tighter, while Seth simply nodded. "May I?" Aro held out his hand for Seth to take. Seth had heard of Aro enough times to know what he did and looked over at Carlisle who gave him a nod. Seth took his hand. Aro smiled at the contact as he searched through Seth's memories and thoughts and those of the wolves. "A most intriguing mind," he whispered letting go. He looked over at Jacob, "You consider us enemies, and yet here you are."

"We feel things like that," Jacob spoke up harshly. "Love, family, loyalty."

"And so you do. Your mind works so differently. You could fit in well in Volterra, if we were brave enough to stand the smell." Jacob growled as Aro straightened up and walked over to Carlisle.

"Is it not like the old days, old friend, when we were free to learn and explore creatures of our own and others?"

"We appreciate your ear," Edward said, "but a few of us will need to leave, in case of any conflicts that may arise."

"Of course. You will be missed." At that, Alice's face dropped as she gasped, her mind somewhere else.

"It's too late," she said. "They've changed their minds. They're coming. Now."


	19. The War

**I had to rewrite this chapter a few times until I was happy with it.. so here's the best that I got. Hope you like it!**

The War

"Who's coming?" Jasper asked quickly.

"It's still flashes, but I saw Demetri with others."

"How many?" Carlisle asked.

"It's hard to see, maybe 30?"

"There are barely 20 in this room," Jasper said.

"How long, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Less than 10 minutes."

"That's not enough time to get Renesmee out," Edward said. "Not without running into them outside."

"Do you know what they want?" Renesmee wondered nervously. Alice looked at her gravely.

"It's an attack." She foresaw Aro's hesitance and held up her hand for him to see. Aro's eyes widened with confusion and then turned to the other vampires.

"What going on, Aro?" Jane asked stepping forward.

"Nothing more than a precaution, my dear, but please have Carol put anyone on alert of unknown vampire guests." Carol was Gianna's replacement, the human who worked within the Volturi in hopes of becoming a vampire. However, there seemed to be a end to her usefulness.

Jane only re-entered the room after delivering the message before everyone heard screams and tearing of iron-hard flesh. Everyone froze in defensive positions. The wolves tore out of their shorts and took their places at the sides of the crowd of waiting vampires.

"We were wrong, it's not Caius," Edward said. He looked confused as he analyzed the voices and plans. "It's not even Demetri; they've tricked him to work for them. They want power. They're coming to destroy the Volturi." He listened some more. He looked back at his daughter with pain, then back at Jacob. "Jacob, when you can, I need you to run with her." Jacob stared at Edward before nodding. Renesmee got the feeling they had this conversation before. Edward closed his eyes. "Sage is here." Seth's face softened and whimpered. "Jane, you'll need to hit Delilah so she loses control of Sage, or else she'll mimic your abilities." Jane gave him a nod and gave her small smile. Seth whimpered louder, almost yelping. "Jasper, Delilah is controlling Sage." Jasper nodded quickly, understanding how important it was to take her out quickly. Everyone froze, staring the door where they could hear the silent footsteps of an army of vampires.

In a flash, the doors blew open and a large gang of stunningly evil vampires marched into the chamber, led by a tall strong woman followed closely by Sage. She didn't seem surprised of the waiting party.

"I should have expected such a greeting from the famous Volturi," she said slowly in her low voice as she approached the center of the room. Her mocking eyes fell on Bella. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shield," she said and then looked at Jane, who looked like she had been trying to attack. Bella spread her out shield to whomever she could on her side.

"Delilah, what is the meaning of this offensive?" Demetri demanded from behind her. "This is not an attack." She didn't turn her eyes away from the defensive vampires.

"Demetri, this most certainly is an attack. And I must thank you for being so helpful with our little expedition." Demetri stood in the back, his face in realization of what he had brought to his home. "Don't be so surprised, my dear Aro. You have had to expect your rule to end sometime. And yes, I know all about you and your Volturi. My talent, people do what I want them to do for me. Where do you think I got the idea to build my army?" Behind her was an impressive lot of vampires, some as big as Emmett, others as tall as Jacob. "Volturi! " she addressed. "I give you the chance, as I have given my followers to join us in the new rule. You will be given no second chance." Chelsea went to work binding the Volturi's bonds together so keep them from switching sides, only to be countered and shielded by Sage. A handful stepped forward to stand with Delilah.

"You have made an awful mistake, dear woman," Aro hissed at his opponent.

"Perhaps," she sang smugly. "But it will be you to pay the price for it!" And with that she lunged at Aro's neck as her first strike, cuing her followers to kill and destroy. Renata was quick enough to steer Delilah from her master and stayed closely behind him. Within minutes, Caius and others ran into the room ready and desperate to fight.

Sage's face never changed, nor did she seem to look at anyone. She merely stood there as vampires around her bit and tore at each other all around her. She hovered around Delilah, using whatever gifts she could grasp to keep her controller safe. Bella struggled to weave around the mixing crowd of to keep safe whom she should and Sage struggled as much as she did. Both sides left holes, both sides had weaknesses.

"Jasper!" Edward cried as he was tackled, his abilities blocked by Sage's shield. Jasper immediately lunged at Delilah from the side, but she was able to use Sage to veer him away from her. Demetri became a frightful opponent to those he had stood alongside for many weeks, tearing and clawing at the bulky vampires. Marcus' usually bored face was replaced by a fierce, animal look as he threw off the creature that jumped and bit on his back.

Seth fought against the advancing vampires, tearing chunks away and barely missing their claws. He saw his Sage with no life in her. She was worse than a puppet. Puppets always had a facial expression on. Sage had nothing. He watched his love protect the one so many were trying to destroy and even attacking when Delilah found a hole in Bella's shield. If Delilah saw someone attacking her, she would use Sage to protect her. Seth knew the only way everyone he came with would walk out alive was if Sage was stopped. He instantly regretted the revelation. Edward heard him.

_There's has to be another way, _Seth begged. Behind him, Jacob barely managed to tackle an advancing vampire on Renesmee, who was helping him tear another apart. A telekinetic vampire threw Felix into Edward before Jane got him. Another animal-like vampire snapped onto Esme's leg and bit a chunk off, causing her to scream. Carlisle came to her aid before the vampire finished her off. Seth fought, but he was the only one available to take Sage down. But how could he? Could he live with himself if he did? If he didn't? He looked up at Sage's blank face. Delilah got between Bella and Renesmee, making it almost impossible to shield her daughter without including either Sage or Delilah. Delilah recognized how protective the Cullens were especially over this creature, and she was a sadist. Renesmee started screaming, her hands grasped the sides of head, pulling her hair and then fell to the ground writhing. Seth had never seen Jane's effect before. Bella tried to reshape the shield and run around Delilah, but it was useless. Emmett threw himself at her, but Delilah couldn't be touched. Bella charged and bared her teeth, only to be thrown to the floor. Seth struggled with himself, but however much it killed him he was a protector first. Helplessly, Jacob ran to attack Sage, but he was averted, Renesmee still writhing in pain at his feet.

Sage watched as she attacked the people she loved and protected the woman she loathed from them. Once Sage realized what Delilah's gift was, she was never let go of Delilah's control, but Delilah now kept Sage conscious within her control. She was screaming inside herself, unable to show her friends how mortified she was of her actions and saw how they looked at her. She watched herself hovering over Renesmee, just as she had done in her vision, Renesmee, bitten and bloody. She tried with all of her might to break free from Delilah's control. She tried to stop. She cried and pounded the insides of her chest, but no one could hear.

_Seth, she sees me. I'll distract her, _Jacob thought._ You have to take down Sage._ Seth couldn't argue. He knew that tone. This wasn't a conversation in the forest; it was an Alpha command for attack. Jacob continued to attack Delilah from the front, being tackled by his followers, and yelping from their bites. Unwillingly and with physical pain, Seth bared his teeth and ran towards Sage's side and aimed at her throat. Just as his neared her flesh, he all of a sudden lost control of his body and fell past Sage as he dropped. Delilah hadn't had time to black him out or even control Sage to fight him off; he was still aware, though he couldn't move. He saw Sage's face; she was scared and broken. Delilah broke off control with her to control Seth. Within seconds, Sage's emotions were wiped clean and telekinetically threw Seth against the wall, cracking the stone.

_Jacob, did you see? If we can force Delilah to control us instead of Sage; she'll be able to use Delilah's gift against her. _Jacob nodded, and Edward understood too.

_We'll need to work fast. Edward, get the shields outside. Once they're gone, we need to attack Delilah fast. _Edward ran to Bella, Renata, and even Alec, since his gift could effect multiple people at once, and pulled them away from the fight. The fighting continued even beyond the doors of the room, so they headed down a corridor that only the Volturi would know about. Without the two shields, both sides were exposed. Once away from the chaos, Edward explained to them what was going on and convinced them to flee for the time being, and headed back, giving Bella a loving kiss. The hallway was lined with vampire parts flipping and grabbing around from when Delilah and her group forced their way in, destroying everything in the way. Edward kicked off a vampire he heard following them out and wounded him.

Jacob and Seth coordinated their actions around Delilah, who was now using Jane's gift against those who dared come close or fight against her army.

_We'll both have to lunge at her. She'll pick one of us to torture, but that should leave the other open._ A fire was being started in the corner of the room, the clothes and parts used as kindle. The wolves continued to attack and fight the vampires around them to get closer. Seth could see the torn parts trying to find their body, some even making it. He growled in hate and violence.

_Now Seth!_ He and Jacob sprang up towards the vampire. For a split second, Seth saw fear in Delilah's eyes. And then the gut-splitting pain pierced every nerve of his body and he fell and crashed onto the stone floor, screaming within. He howled and writhed, flinging his paws, lashing at anything near him. With all his strength, he opened his eyes to see Sage, her face as cold as ever, torturing his mind until he almost felt liquid. And then suddenly, it ceased. He barely recovered from it when he looked up to see Delilah's hair in Jacob's jaws he he turned and threw it in the growing fire. Emmett and Jasper wasted no time handling the rest of her, Rosalie running to Sage's side to catch her before she fell. Bella, Renata, and Alec returned to the room to rejoin the fight. Delilah's army began to realize what had happened, and in fear started to fall back or fight recklessly while others surrendered. Seth's vision began to blur and his pants and gasps for air grew louder. He could hear screaming and chaos as the fallen scattered, most whose surrender meant little. His eyes fell on Sage. Her hand was covering her mouth, fear in her eyes as she started down at him. She wanted to move to his side, but how could she knowing she was the reason this chaos was happening. Just then they heard a familiar scream. Three vampires grabbed Jacob from behind, another picking up Renesmee and dropped her on her side on his knee, tearing her apart her torso with his hands.

"Renesmee!" Bella slammed her fist into the face of the vampire she was fighting off and ran to save her daughter. Jasper grabbed Renesmee's attacker and threw him into the growing fire while Demetri took care of the rest of him.

"Get her out of here," Carlisle said staring at the other vampires who noticed. Renesmee was bleeding badly. She had a deep gash from the side of her waist up to the front of her torso. Edward gently picked her up and ran out, Renesmee moaning and screaming in pain, followed closely by Bella, Jacob, Seth, Rosalie, and Sage. The waiting area where Bella and Edward once waited before being let out of Volterra during Bella's first visit was empty. Rosalie and Seth stood guard while Edward set Renesmee down in the center of the room, who was stifling her cries and pain and shaking. Jacob nudged Edward and whimpered. Edward took off his shirt and threw it to Jacob who caught it in its mouth. He ran to the corner and shifted back, using Edward's shirt to cover himself.

"I don't understand why she isn't healing," Edward said, staring at the wound.

"Hybrids don't heal the way vampires do," Sage spoke up. "My father used to study us and do experiments on me and my sisters, research he called it. We heal faster than humans, but we can't reassemble the way vampires do." Jacob put his hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Bella took Renesmee's face, trying with all her might to ignore the smell of her blood.

"It won't stop bleeding," Jacob said, almost in tears. His hands were covered in blood. Renesmee couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She was scared and in so much pain. Her breathing was labored and she continued to whimper. Sage was kneeling at her friend's side, holding her hand. She tried to think of a way to help her. Her dad never did find a way to improve her sister's healing. The tip of her sister's finger was still missing from her father's experiments. She looked at Renesmee, her mouth kept opening and closing like she wanted something to drink; she looked thirsty. Blood. Blood was the best way a vampire could get stronger. She'd be willing to give her blood for her to drink, but it was protected in an iron shell of skin. She looked up at Jacob. She saw and smelled the blood that escaped the cuts and bites on his skin before they healed. Jacob healed almost instantaneously. Could his blood be responsible for that?

"Jacob," Sage said. "She's thirsty." Jacob stared at her, as if he heard wrong. Then he realized what she was saying. He rubbed Renesmee's hair back from her forehead. He bit into his wrist, almost tearing a chunk of flesh out and held it over Renesmee's parched mouth. She may have tried to resist, but she no doubt was thirsty. She drank until Jacob's bite healed over. He bit his wrist again, but Renesmee refused to open her mouth.

"It's too much," Renesmee uttered.

"It's working, darling, it's bleeding less," Jacob pleaded. She turned her head to the side, still panting and squealing through the pain. Jacob kept trying to feed her his blood, but she wouldn't take it.

"Seth," he called without looking up. Sage took off the cape that was draped over her shoulders and went to Seth to put it in his mouth. Her eyes were full of guilt but they couldn't meet his eyes. The girl that he had been waiting for and fought so hard for was inches from him, but he still couldn't hold her and it pained him. Sage turned back to Renesmee while Seth ran to the corner to shift. He returned witht he cape wrapped around him like a skirt and bit into his wrist as Jacob had done and fed it to Renesmee until he healed. She no longer flinched or whimpered.

"It's stopped bleeding," Edward said without looking at the cut. "It's enough to get her home." Bella took Renesmee's hand and held it to her face, sighing in relief. Jacob bent over her face and kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then kissed her mouth, which still had an iron taste. Sage and Seth witnessed their happy ending, their never meeting in fear that their own would never come.

**I'm sorry if the fight scene isn't very good. I didn't realize how hard it was to write fight scenes, especially with so many characters. I really wanted to give the idea that there was utter chaos going on in that room. I totally understand why Stephenie Meyer didn't end the series with a huge battle.**


	20. Going Home

Going Home

Given proper clothes, Seth and Jacob were able to take Renesmee back to the hotel to rest and recover while everyone else remained within Volterra to wait out the day. The fire destroyed the tapestries and paintings on the wall, rugs on the floor, and decorative furniture and artifacts, but the stone surrounding it kept the fire contained. Most of the fight itself was also contained within that chamber, though enough of it did spread elsewhere to cause cosmetic damage. Aro, Marcus, and Caius gathered to discuss what would become of their prisoners and what their next step should be. They considered their casualties and eventually decided to allow the prisoners to join them in Volturi only if their gift would prove to be useful. Otherwise, they destroyed the outliers.

"We owe you many thanks," Aro said to Carlisle. "I hope you have found what you came for."

"I hope that my family has earned the Volturi's trust to be left alone in the future," Carlisle said.

"You most certainly have, old friend. I give you my word, so long as I am able, your family will be safe from us."

"Though I admit I am very impressed of your army. When we last met, you were intimidated enough just by Bella."

"Ah, yes. Well, we realized how much we lacked in other areas, so we have done some recruiting of our own," Aro confessed. "But I assure you, however strong or gifted your coven becomes, we will not forget what you have done for us here."

The second the Sun set, the Cullens headed back to the hotel suite, Alice immediately getting on the phone to arrange the soonest flight home after checking on her niece. Renesmee sat on the couch with Jacob close at her side. Seth was sitting on the opposite sofa, while Sage stayed in Renesmee's room. A human would not have been able to hear her soft sobs. Carlisle examined Renesmee's gash. She had healed dramatically; the bleeding stopped almost completely and it was much shallower than before. He predicted that the rest would take longer to heal since she was no longer drinking Jacob's blood, but without a lot of movement, she would be fine enough to ride on the plane. Rosalie went in to check on Sage, but her sobs only got worse at seeing her adoptive mother. Finally Rosalie decided to leave her alone, and had to nearly kick Emmett away from the room, knowing he could have no good things to say to make her feel better.

Seth sat against the door in his own room, thinking about the journey he took to get to this point. He pictured Sage's face when he attacked her and couldn't get rid of the images of her attacking Renesmee. He wondered what else Delilah must've made her do while she was captured. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Seth," Edward said softly as Seth cracked it open. "Get some sleep. She hears you, your through." Edward handed him a bottle of Advil PM and shut the door. He looked over the bottle, wondering how much he would need to take for the pills to actually work. It couldn't be the same as a regular person. He decided to play it by ear and took 6 to start off with. He lay in bed, trying to clear his head. He wasn't ready to talk to Sage, especially when he couldn't hear her, and that killed him. Half an hour later, he was still wide awake, so popped another 2 pills. He was apparently no good at clearing his head, so he started counting sheep. At sheep number 426, he took another 4 pills.

Renesmee, Bella, and Edward had already left for their early flight before the Sun came up. Since there were so many of them, Alice couldn't change all of their flights to the same one, but she did work her magic to make going home as simple as possible for the following day. Rosalie came in to wake Sage up and helped her get cleaned up, and then Sage returned to her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rosalie asked, petting her hair. Sage wanted to give Rosalie the mother-daughter moment, but before she could even form the words her tears started spilling over and didn't stop until she cried herself to sleep again.

Seth dreamed a lot of things that night. He dreamt he was standing in the forest with Sage. She was smiling, waiting for him to come. Then he was holding her, touching her face and kissing her lips. He dreamt she was standing in front of him, her face solemn and emotionless, and he wanted to attack her. He wanted to kill her. He lunged and landed somewhere else. He was alone in the forest surrounded by blackness. He felt alone, and he was. All of a sudden men tackled him and he was being dragged. He was put in a car and try as he might, he couldn't control his lifeless body. A man holding him gave someone a ticket and then he was thrown into a chair. His arms were restrained, then he snapped.

"Aaarrrr!" Seth groaned as he regained his consciousness and control over his body. . Everyone on the plane turned to stare at him. He gave an embarrassed smile and a wave before ducking his head. Emmett was on one side of him with his arm linked with his, never looking up, playing on his Nintendo DS.

"Sleep, ok?" Emmett said. Seth rolled his eyes; obviously he didn't. He looked around, figuring out where he was and how long he was out. "How many of those pills did you take?"

"I think I ended up drinking the last of the bottle." He looked down at his arm. "You don't have to hold my arm now."

"If I move my hand now, the game will win." Seth glanced over at his game console and rolled his eyes. He stretched his legs, sincerely appreciating riding first class where his legs would actually fit.

"Where's Sage?"

"She's sitting with Rosalie behind us on the left. Jasper and Alice are a few seats in front."

"How is she?"

"She's barely stopped crying. That bitch messed her up good." Emmett gave up on the game and turned it off, leaning his head back. "Can you fix this, Seth?" Seth sighed and paused to think.

"I don't know."

"This kind of stuff isn't my thing," he said looking at Seth crossing his arms. "I never wanted to be a dad before I met her. Fix it, Seth, or I will."

Seth was sad; Sage could feel it since Jasper was on the plane, and it was her fault. She saw him replay the images of her attacking him and the callousness he saw in her. She knew he considered the terrible things she had done. She felt the human blood in her even now on the plane. She was disgusted with herself. Her family took her in with their arms wide open, but Seth barely looked at her, and when he did, she felt his guilt and sadness. She contemplated the idea of changing that emotion in him, but he needed to feel what he felt and so did she. Even Jasper knew that, so he also let them be.

They landed and waited for their baggage. Sage had nothing, so she stood with Rosalie. Seth kept his eyes on the carousel for his bag. Sage looked up at him. She missed his face, his smile, his voice. She soaked in what she could of him before Emmett too easily pulled off the last of Rosalie's 6 bagsbags and nudged her to follow. It was assumed that Seth would get his own cab home. The Hales and Cullens barely had time to make it home before the Sun rose. Sage walked into her room, a flood of memories hitting her like a wave, turning on the waterworks. She crawled under her covers and lay still, trying to remember the last time she was happy.

Seth only came home to drop off the bag he packed for Italy, but he might as well also take a shower. He walked in on Leah and Avery playing chess and barely said hello before heading to his room.

"Hey Seth," Leah called after him. "How was Italy? Did you find her?"

"Yeah," Seth muttered behind him. He threw his bag in the corner and threw himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Leah opened his door.

"So, what happened?" she asked quietly with concern.

"You'll find out later," he replied. Without anymore to say, Leah rejoined Avery in their game. He turned his head and saw the wolf doll that Sage had made for him. He picked it up and tapped its nose before setting it back. He closed his eyes. _She must've been so scared_, he thought to himself. _She was dragged around without any memory of it, then watched herself hurt people she loved. And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it._ He thought about how much he let her down. He shook his head and rolled over. When she looked at him now, he could see only sadness and disappointment.

Sage stared at Seth through his window. He was still in his clothes face down on his bed. She didn't know why she was here. But she knew she missed him and it hurt so much to know he was hurting. She put him through so much, what right did she have to be close to him? So she stayed silent at the window, wanting to be there to make him feel better, but knowing that wasn't possible.

Emmett was waiting for her when she got back to the house.

"Hey Princess," he greeted her. He gave her a side hug and walked her in the house. "You thirsty?" Sage smiled at him and shook her head. "Too bad. Edward and I are going hunting next week. I wanted to know if you wanted to come. I'll take you to get some hibernating grizzlies."

"Dad, it's summer."

"Don't worry about that," he said proudly pounding his chest. Sage gave him a thoroughly confused look and then chuckled. "Ha, a smile! I did that, didn't I?" He gave a full on hug and kissed her forehead before Sage headed upstairs to her room. She looked around her room and decided to call Renesmee to see how she was. Nessie had refused to drink more of Jacob's blood, but she was recovering fine, though Carlisle wanted her to keep from moving too much for a few days until the cut could no longer be considered open. She looked around her desk, wondering where her phone was. She found it and speed dialed Renesmee and held it to her ear.

Behind her, Sage heard the tree rustle and turned around to see Seth, half naked, straightening up after crawling through her window.

_"Hello?" _Renesmee answered. Sage froze for a second before she realized what she was doing.

"Ness, I have to call you back," she said.

_"Didn't you just call me?"_

"No, you called me. I'll call you back." She hung up the phone, still staring at Seth.

"I was going to knock, but I figured since I was coming to see you, to just go the faster route," he said, not knowing what to say. Sage pushed all guilt and sadness that tried to overwhelm her aside and ran to Seth, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his bare chest. He quickly picked her up and held her waist and back, holding her tighter. Sage pulled back slightly only to kiss Seth on the lips, combing his hair with fingers. Seth lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist, stepped backwards and sat down on her bed so that she was straddling him, one hand pressed her back into him, the other resting on her thigh. He moved his hand from her back to her neck, kissing the opposite side of it and moving his lips downwards to her collarbone. Sage inhaled his smell and began to kiss and nibble his ear. Seth broke away laughing at the feeling and kissed her mouth again.

"You came," Sage said when they finally pulled away from each other. Her eyes were closed, facing down. Seth lifted her chin with his finger, and she opened her eyes to see him.

"Of course, I came," he said. "I'm sorry about before. I was just being stupid. Maybe it was selfish of me, but I couldn't stay away from you."

"Selfish of you?" He nodded.

"You were in the worst kind of danger, and I couldn't do anything about it. That thing made you do and see things you should have never experienced."

"But I left you," Sage argued. "I put you through so much. I hurt you." She winced at the memory. She shook her head. "You're so much better than me. I shouldn't be allowed to have you."

"You saw me attack you."

"I saw me attack you too." Seth sighed and put his forehead to hers.

"Can we say that we're even?" he said. Sage smiled and nodded her head. "I love you."

"I love you, Seth." Their lips started to meet again.

"Welcome back, Seth!" Emmett cried as he barged into the room. "Good to see you again, man! And you're doing that all wrong, man. It won't work with your clothes on!" -___________-

"Thank you, Dad, for that." Sage said hiding her face in Seth's chest.

"What a weird thing for a father to say," he chuckled.

"He turns it on and off."

"Oh, I have something for you," Seth said, picking up Sage off of him and setting her down beside him on the bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the dream catcher necklace she had left behind. Her face lit up when she saw it. She pulled her hair forward so Seth could put it on her settling the necklace on her chest. Seth smiled.

"I've made such a mess of things, haven't I?" Sage asked, looking down to the side. Seth lifted her chin with his finger and shook his head. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Act like I didn't almost destroy you."

"Then I'm afraid, my dear, that you will have to live with the repercussions of your actions," he said decidedly.

"And are they, may I ask?"

"See, your first mistake was, you left me." Sage winced but Seth continued. "So I think it's safe to conclude that leaving me leads to no good. Hence, you are never allowed to leave me." Sage crossed her legs without moving her face from Seth's.

"Well, I guess I have little choice then, do I?" Seth shook his head.

"You always have a choice." Sage brought her face a little closer to Seth's, inches from his lips so that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"I'm glad I get to choose." She closed the space between them and gave him a most hungry and passionate kiss.


	21. Questions Answered

**I'M SO SORRY!!!** **I know I haven't updated in an embarrassingly long time, but I have suffered a serious case of writer's block. I hav the basic gist of the ending, but I am having the hardest time tying everything together. I have been ironing out this chapter for awhile, so hopefully it is ready for the public. Hope I don't disappoint!**

Questions Answered

"Miss Alice," Sage whined. "It's hopeless. The pack hates me. What's the point of trying?" She stuck her head out of the close and waved an all-knowing finger at me.

"There is nothing the right outfit won't fix," she said before darting back into Sage's closet.

"I don't really think that's true," Sage replied with her arms crossed. "Please, you know we're painting their house, right?"

"And?" she questioned from the closet.

"Don't people often reuse clothes?" She sighed.

"I suppose. Such a shame though when there's so much to wear." She pulled out some khaki shorts that a normal person possibly wouldn't mind sacrificing if ruined and a white tank top. "What a waste of a perfectly good fashion opportunity," she sighed. She also pulled out Seth's zip-up jacket and threw it beside her. "It's supposed to be cold, so pretend that it is." She winked and left so Sage could get ready to meet Seth.

She made my way through the damp forest, dreading the day ahead of her. It would be the first time meeting the pack since she had left Seth. Plus, she was sure at least Leah knew about her being possessed and trying to kill their pack brothers. _This sucks_, she thought to herself.

Sage took a deep breath before knocking at Seth's door. _Please let Seth answer it. Please let Seth answer it._ The door opened to reveal Leah's Satan eyes. _Crap._

"Hi, Leah," she said meekly, waving just a bit pathetically.

"Carrie," she greeted her before letting her in. _Lovely._ Avery was munching away at a five-bread layered sandwich. Sage waved at him and he shot her a carbohydrate-filled smile. Despite the pleasantries of Leah's death glare and audible growl, she went to Seth's room to see if he was ready to go.

"Come in Sage," Seth said before she could even knock. She slowly opened the door to see him pulling on an old shirt over his towel-dried head.

"Nice jacket," he said smiling.

"Thanks. It's my boyfriend's," she replied. He smiled at the label, though their relationship couldn't be boxed in that way.

"Okay, I'm ready. You okay?" _I really need to work on hiding my emotions better_, she thought again. She shrugged in embarrassment.

"Just nervous." He kissed her head and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be fine," he assured her, but Sage hardly believed him. She slipped out of the room first and the four of them crawled into Avery's Ford truck. Her heart was beating fast and her human side took over.

"Sage, you mind not shaking the truck off the road?" Avery suggested. Sage realized was was absentmindedly shaking her leg in nervousness.

"Sorry," she muttered. Seth took her hands in his and squeezed them.

Everyone was given a job either to clean or paint something. Even the kids had jobs running around to get people water or supplies. Everyone happily painted the Alpha's home, chatting away and nibbling on snacks the wives prepared. Sage filled the nooks and cracks with a smaller brush, trying to stay out of everyone's way, which was difficult seeing how everyone was so much bigger than her. It was like a ping pong ball caught in a small box with six bears.

With everyone helping out, the house was washed and painted with the first coat within a few hours. They stopped for a lunch at the beach as they waited for the paint to dry before starting on the second coat.

Sage looked out at the waves that beat itself as they rolled towards the shore. She felt the water squirm around her toes and the sand caving under her just a bit as the water washed up and then out. She wrapped the shawl tightly around her before feeling Seth's big, warm arms wrapping tightly around her.

"So, I guess you'll be staying over again," he said lightly. Sage was confused for a little bit before realizing the reason she had to stay at his place before.

"Wait," she said, turning around, pulling herself away a little. "You can smell it before it even happens?" He smiled teasingly and shrugged. She covered her face and leaned into him embarrassed and he pulled her close to his body. "That is so not cool. So you know what all the women are on it?"

"We never talk about it, ever," Seth said. "Believe me, there is very little that is weirder than guys to be having this conversation. But, technically, yes." Sage covered her face and buried it in Seth's chest and sighed.

"I'll tell Renesmee to get me some 'supplies' then."

Sage awoke in the middle of the night and lay restless in bed. She couldn't fall back asleep. She rolled over to see Seth lying as still as a rock and as unconscious as Sleeping Beauty. She adjusted her head on his arm and stroked the side of his face with her middle finger. He was hers. Whatever future that happened next, great or terrible, would only be wonderful because of this man she slept beside.

All of a sudden she got the sense that someone was there. Not just that he was close, but she knew exactly where he was. She slid out of bed. The night air was cool, so the plain blue nightgown she wore was fine for her. She gracefully and silently tiptoed out the house and danced her way to the spot where she knew he was waiting.

The way in the forest was dark; only a small opening in the trees illuminated the vampire waiting for her. There would be no use of keeping her distance since she knew he was faster and stronger than her. She approached him in the small clearing under the bright moon.

"It is a strange gift, isn't it?" Demetris asked without looking up from his hand, bending a coin back and forth. "To just know where people are."

"You're always aware of where people are, as if they're standing next to you, but they're nowhere near," she described the sensation of mimicking his gift.

"It's hard to feel alone. I knew the moment my brother was dead that he was. I can feel that too." He paused a moment before continuing. "I know you are the reason he died." Sage grew afraid. She wasn't sorry that Cain was dead, but she feared for what Demetris would do if he knew her sentiments about it. "Fear not, child. I am not here on account of revenge."

"But…. on the beach, when you found me," Sage vaguely remembered when he and Delilah had fed her human blood. He nodded at the prompt.

"I admit I had no idea how much the death of Cain would affect me. We were never close, but we were extremely loyal and devoted to our family. I had every intention of avenging his death. Delilah had approached me with a plan to lure you away, which would allow me to kill without trouble. She knew of a vampire who was able to put images in people's minds."

"My visions," Sage remembered. "One came true, but one..."

"The one that caused you to leave," Demetris filled in. "She knew someone of your heart wouldn't stay if you believed you would bring anyone harm, and there was a vampire would made you see what he wanted." He paused and glanced around at the trees surrounding them. "It seems that Cain was quite fond of that coven; he reported back to Delilah about you." Sage was quiet after their reflection before speaking up.

"So, may I ask why you are here if it's not to kill me?" she asked. Demetris took an unnecessary breath.

"To collect his ashes."

"His ashes?" she questioned. He simply nodded, aware of her confusion for his human request.

"I have been a vampire for a long time; I have seen death treated like a mere obstacle for centuries. But it seems that I have learned to remember what it was to be human. I know my brother was terrible, but nonetheless, a passing should be mourned." Sage nodded. She realized the burdens he must have carried, falling into the ways of a vampire without choice. She began to move and Demetris followed her to where she and Seth had burned Cain.

Demetris was a better vampire than Sage was, able to sniff the dirt around and locate the spot where his ashes still lay. He retrieved a brass jar from the dark, heavy cloak he wore and began filling it with dirt and ashes. When he was done, he stood to face her.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

"First I'd like to lay my brother to rest with my parents."

"Will you rejoin the Volturi?"

"Perhaps one day. Volterra has been my home for many years. For now, perhaps I'll see how much the world has changed." She marveled at the vampire before her and wondered of his own story that caused him to choose his paths for him. "Make no mistake, little one, that despite what you have done for me and my previous home, I owe you nothing." Sage nodded her understanding of his words. "Adieu." In a blink, Demetris vanished before Sage's quick eye and she was left standing alone in the middle of the forest.

**So there it is. The next chapter. There won't be very many after this, so hopefully I'm winding things down okay. I think i'm going to have to reread the entire story again to get some inspiration, but I need time to do that, and I don't have much of that right now. Anyways.. thanks for reading!**


	22. Finding Home

**Hi guys! I'm finally updating. Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter will make it all worthwhile. Enjoy!**

Finding Home

"Hey," Seth said as he entered his bedroom and sat on the bed beside Sage.

"Good morning," Sage said as she rubbed her eyes.

"So, is there something you want to tell me?" Sage took a minute to recall what happened before telling Seth about her midnight stroll.

"Nothing bad happened, right?" Sage asked. Seth smiled.

"No, everything is fine. But Sam isn't too happy a vampire was in, especially from the Volturi." Sage sighed.

"Another reason for them to hate me." Seth put his hand to her cheek.

"They don't all hate you." She sneered.

"You can't lie to me, Seth," she said quietly.

"I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either." Seth tackled his mate and smothered her with kisses, causing her to yelp and laugh.

"Come on," Seth said when he was done tackling, just before the bed decided to collapse. "You must be hungry." They got changed and Seth got to down some breakfast before going with Sage on a hunt.

Sage finished off her third kill, followed closely by Seth who tossed her another one. As she drank, Seth put a paw over his eyes, their signal that Sage wasn't allowed to look. She smiled and bent low to drink. When she came up, Seth was already changed and clothed. She grunted in pleasure of her meal.

"I am all for regular food, but there really is nothing like a good buck," she said wiping her mouth. She smiled and chuckled. "You know, even when you succumb to your vampire side, I've never seen anyone more beautiful." She smiled and closed the distance between her and her mate and pulled at his shirt.

She had been entertaining a thought. A thought that she knew Seth would not like. She had been able to ignore it all day, but he saw her lose her composure for a moment as it again crept through her mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said too quickly. She knew she couldn't keep it from him; it wasn't their way. She sighed. "I don't think I should stay." Seth was thrown back. Leave? She wanted to leave him again? "I know it's terrible for me to ask you, but you were willing to come with me before. And clearly I am not the forgivable type. Can't we just…. Go somewhere where we both belong?"

"Sage," he started, "I'll go anywhere you want, but La Push is my responsibility." She nodded.

"I know it's a lot I'm asking of you, and maybe it doesn't have to be now. I can leave for a bit, and then you can join me later. We have all the time in the world." Seth sighed and looked away. Sage leaned into Seth's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He knew the sentiments of his family, and though he believed that they'd one day come around, he also knew they would cause her a lot of grief until then.

"Seth?" Seth's mother calmly called as she entered the door. Sage went back home to visit Emmett and Rosalie briefly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, what's up, Mom?" he looked up and pointed to his bed for her to sit down. She took a seat.

"I wanted to give you something." She pulled something out of her pocket.

"Mom, I can't take this," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Leah told me that Sage wants to leave." Damn that stupid mind reading thing.

"We haven't decided anything. She's just really upset."

"But where she goes, you will too. And I want you to have this for when the time is right." He finally took it and stared at his mother's gift.

"Thanks, Mom."

Sage loved the feel of the cold water against her skin. She and Seth were splashing around like children in the shallow waters of the beach a few days after their hunt. The sky was overcast, but there was no wind. For a few moments, both of them forgot about the world and the troubles that awaited them, just enjoying each other, at least for awhile.

"Hey Seth," Paul whistled. Both of them turned around to see Sam, Paul, and Jared approaching the beach. They all had boogie boards. Seth took Sage's hand and they walked out of the water towards the men.

"Hey guys," Seth greeted them. Sage timidly smiled, but said nothing as they didn't acknowledge her. "You guys going boarding?"

"Damn straight," Paul said jokingly. "You gonna join us later?" Seth shrugged.

"I didn't bring my board." Sam smiled and extended his board.

"Here, take mine for a few runs." Seth almost refused, but he knew that look that Sam was giving him. He looked over at Sage, who was doing her best to smile and be supportive.

"I'll be fine, go have fun," she said reassuringly.

Seth accepted it and leaned forward to the other pack leader.

"She's my imprint, Sam. Be nice." Sam gave him a smirk and Seth kissed her on the cheek before leaving with Paul and Jared.

"So it seems we're stuck with you," Sam spoke up as the two looked at the three floating figures wrestling with the waves. She took her time in responding.

"So it does."

"You know it almost killed Seth, the kind of mess you put him in. That's just not what an imprint is supposed to do, to allow happen."

"He's too good for me, I know," she said meekly.

"You don't belong here." The words cut and rendered her silent. They stood side by side in disdain until the guys came back. She put on her bravest smile to welcome Seth back. He could see through her, but he didn't say anything.

That night, Seth was asleep as sound as a fallen tree. Sage, having a little trouble falling asleep, sat at his desk, staring at his peaceful face. Now more than before, she knew she had to go. Seth would forever be torn between her and the pack. Sam had confirmed any doubts she had of leaving. She didn't belong here. Her mind was made up, yet she couldn't shake the guilt of what she was asking Seth to leave behind.

She glanced at his bookshelves, running her fingers across the numerous titles and yearbooks he held in his memory. Her eyes wandered to the memorabilia of his boyhood: the baseball mitt and basketball, the picture frames of his family and even her. This wasn't just the place he lived. This was _his_ home. His roots went back generations on this reservation, in this very hosue. Him leaving here wasn't the same thing as her staying. She sighed. She knew what she had to do. Even if it meant the place she lived wanted to swallow her alive, she must stay. She wanted to, had to, make him happy. A nervous peace settled within her, and she fell asleep in the chair she was sitting in.

By the time Sage woke up, Seth was already gone, but he had brought her from the chair to the bed and covered her. She got up and washed up.

"Sage?" Seth's mother stopped her in the hallway just as she was about to enter Seth's room.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Clearwater," she said shyly.

"Sam called earlier so I had to wake Seth. Did you sleep okay? That chair isn't very comfortable." Sage laughed.

"I'm fine," she said. Seth's mom gave her a look that said she knew better.

"I'm told you're considering leaving us."

"I was. But I think Seth will be much happier here than anywhere else. And I really think that will make me happy, too."

"May I assume that the wolves are giving you some trouble?" Sage nodded meekly. "And you're willing to put up with them for my Seth's sake?" Again, she nodded.

"I will stay," Sage said, "but I don't belong here." Seth's mother smiled and put a hand to Sage's cheek.

"I want to show you something." She pulled out a photo album from a bookshelf in her room and gave it to Sage with two hands. Sage reluctantly took the book and started flipping through its pages. It was her wedding album to Seth's father. "I love Charlie more than anything, but my marriage to Harry was just as magical as the world you and my children are involved in." She flipped through the happy pictures and stopped at a photo that was a close up of Seth's father's and her hands entwined, showing off their wedding rings. "My grandmother gave me this ring. It's not as valuable as the one Leah has her eye on, but I've always loved it."

"It is a beautiful ring," Sage confessed genuinely.

"I am glad you like it. Because I gave it to Seth, and I suspect since he doesn't wear rings very often that he might want to give it away." Sage's eyes widened and then brightened. "It may be soon, it may be years from now. But I wanted you to know that from a family's standpoint, you are welcome into this family, and you are where you belong."

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me." She touched Sage's cheek.

"You are a part of this family, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Sage stood out at the edge of the cliff, letting the wind pass through her hair and through her fingers. She thought about Seth and the words his mother had given her. Put up against the pack, their love was everything and enough. She smiled at the thought and turned her back to the world out there towards Seth's home. She wandered through the darkened forest, listening only to her own breathing and the crunching of twigs and leaves under her delicate feet. She took a deep breath of the cool, crisp air and smiled when she caught a familiar scent.

"Hello, my love," she said. Seth came out in his human form with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Sage. Are you feeling better?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sadness can only do so much when you're near me."

"So, you want to stay?" She nodded.

"It doesn't matter where I am. It can only be home with you there." He smiled and kissed her with a hand on her cheek.

"I am happy you think so." Seth wrapped a long arm around her. "Come on. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

THE END

**Thank you everyone who has enjoyed my story. I was really having the HARDEST time coming up with a way to end the story, but I think I did a good job. I'm at least happy with it. Hopefully you guys thought it was worth the wait. Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
